Unbreakable bond ループ 壊れない
by Maria Olguin
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo pierde sus poderes de shinigami pero no sólo eso sino la incapacidad de ver a la mujer que le cambio la vida Kuchiki Rukia. Ahora una nueva oportunidad les espera pues ni el tiempo ni nadie puede romper ese lazo que los une.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este el primer fic de Bleach que escribí hace como unos 7 meses. La historia es sensilla y espero les guste es la primera vez que escribo por este medio así que no le entiendo muy bien. Los capitulos son cortos pero voy a ir poniendo de dos o más para que no se vea tan pequeño.

Disclaimer: BLEACH y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite, yo no me hago rica usandolos salvo para una sana recreación.

Cosas importantes para aclarar:

**Narración: yo**

_**Poemas míos dichos por los personajes en cuestión.**_

_Pensamientos del personaje._

Pues habiendo aclarado esto disfruten su lectura y dejen algunos reviews por favor :)

**Unbreakable bond. ****ループ****壊れない**

_**¿De qué me sirve el poder si estoy solo?**_

_**¿De qué me sirve el aire, si respiro solo?**_

_**Si no tengo una mano a mi lado… ¿A qué me aferro?**_

_**Si bien el poder no sirve si no estoy completo….**_

**Capitulo 1. Oportunidad.**

**En un lugar cerc****a del cielo, en una mansión poco común, un hombre de edad media, alto, robusto, con un cabello negro desalineado, corría a toda prisa por los jardines de esta mansión, al llegar al árbol encontró a un hombre de igual edad media cuyo perfil era perfecto al igual que todo su cuerpo estaba sentado viendo el cielo y cuando se percato de la presencia de aquel individuo solo sonrió.**

- ¡Gou-kun! Dime que haces por aquí, es raro de tu parte venir a verme.

- Por favor Sunowo- sama no diga que no vengo a verlo y no me llame con tanta familiaridad yo no soy digno a este trato.

- Gou-kun cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas de esa manera, sólo dime Susa y ya. Ahora dime a que has venido.

- Esta bien Susa-dono, perdón Susa. Le traigo buenas noticias.

- En ese caso vamos toma asiento que me desespero con sólo verte de pie.

- Sumimasen Susa. Continuare relatando - **dicho esto se dispuso a sacar un pergamino de su hakama y empezó a leer lo siguiente**- Encontramos la localización exacta del tercer objeto de interés en un lugar del Sereitei…

- ¡Masaka! Continua.

- Hai. Tenemos la localización exacta y la persona que lo custodia… El problema es que es muy fuerte el contrincante y llamaría demasiada la atención si algo llegara a suceder ya que también posee un rango dentro del Gotei…

- Gou-kun ya sabes que no me interesa si mi contrincante es poderoso, jajja sabes que soy muchísimo más poderoso y que cualquier contrincante que trate de pelear conmigo, terminara muerto. ¡Ah! Pero maldición no debo pelear eso me molesta- **dicho esto se rasca la cabeza y frunce el seño.**

- Lo se Susa, es por eso que es aquí donde tenemos una ventaja. Si bien el contrincante es poderoso y pertenece a una de las cuatro casas nobles, es aquí donde encontramos la ventaja, ya que, al ser un noble no tiene de otra más que seguir las normas que se imponen.

- Él es el único de esa familia ¿Cierto?- **dicho esto sonríe y se para**- No hay de otra usare mi fuerza jajaja y yo que no quería que se dieran cuenta…

- Susa, él no es el único de esa familia.

- ¿Nany?

- Al parecer tiene una hermana menor o eso es lo que dicen los reportes, mire usted mismo**- al mencionar esto le entrega un pergamino. El noble lo abre y queda maravillado con el contenido**.

- Jajaj perfecto, esto me fascina. Gou manda una carta a la familia y di que quiero una reunión con el jefe de la casa… para mañana a más tardar

- Hai, enseguida.

**Al decir esto Gou se retira del jardín y Susa se queda contemplando el cielo.**

**Mientras en otro lugar muy pero muy alejado del cielo y la SS. En un lugar llamado Karakura, un chico muy peculiar pasaba sus días como podía.**

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Lluvia **雨

- Esta lloviendo- **dijo Ichigo el cual estaba sentado en su cama viendo de nuevo por la ventana con su cabeza en dirección al cielo.**

_La verdad ya no se si llueve afuera o es aquí dentro…_

_Lo único bueno de la lluvia es que es una de las cosas que aun nos une y que no se borra._

_Si bien la lluvia era parte de mi pasado es también ahora parte de mi presente.. Con un pequeño cambio ….. Ahora, la lluvia es una fiel amiga y compañera gracias a ella tengo una cosa más que me une a ti… cierto ¿Rukia?_

_Mi vida siempre fue solitaria no me interesaba nada siempre he sentido la misma impotencia de no ayudar a nadie y gracias a ti deje de sentirla para volver a sumirme en una nueva…. _

_Ahora recuerdo mi vida antes de ti, esta era solitaria y fría, que cuando entraste en ella me acostumbre tanto a tenerte a mi lado que se me había olvidado que tú no eras de este mundo y sin embargo seguí haciéndome a la idea de que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, siempre a mi lado. Cuando te fuiste sólo supe que ya no había marcha atrás y luche tanto por tenerte con vida que si ahora me preguntaran de nuevo ¿Por qué quería salvarte tanto? Ya no les respondería por una deuda, por haber salvado a mi familia o por parar la lluvia.. no ya no diría eso porque este sentimiento es más grande que la razón, es calido como el sol, ilumina mi vida como la luna en una noche sin estrellas, es grande como el universo… este sentimiento lo podré llamar.. ¿Amor? No lo se… creo que lo nuestro va más allá de un te quiero, o un te amo.. Lo nuestro no se describe, no necesitamos palabras para decirlo simplemente lo sentimos, es un lazo que nos une, es todo y es nada a la vez… Es mi vida atada a la tuya… Para siempre._

-Ichi-nii – **Yuzu le grita**- el desayuno esta listo baja o se te hará tarde…

**Ichigo se para de su cama y camina hacia el armario con la mirada baja**

**Flashb****ack **

**- **Oye Rukia ya parate que se hacetarde**- Ichigo dice esto golpeando al armario.**

**- **¡Ya te oí BAKA! Ya voy- **Rukia le contesta. **

**- **Me voy adelantando allí te dejo el desayuno**- Ichigo se va de su cuarto**

**Fin de flashback**

_Aun me quedan esos recuerdos…._

_**Así que esto es la soledad…**_

_**Es no **__**poder verme en tus ojos,**_

_**No poder contemplarte,**_

_**No poder estar contigo,**_

_**No poder oirte,**_

_**No poder olerte,**_

_**No poder sentirte,**_

_**Es simplemente saber que existes y ya no poder verte **_

**Ichigo baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina ****allí esta su familia.. O al menos parte de ella.**

- ¿Dónde esta papá?

- Salio Ichi-nii- **le contesta una feliz Yuzu**

- Bueno me voy se me hace tarde.

- ¡Ah! No piensas comer.. Por lo menos lévatelo. ¡Eh! Ichi-nii esta lloviendo….

- Déjalo Yuzu, ya se fue.

- Karin… hasta cuando regresara Rukia-chan o cuando vendrá a visitarnos, porque ella ni siquiera vino a despedirse si lo hubiera hecho Ichi-nii no estaría así Karin. ¿En verdad su hermano es así de estricto y se la tuvo que llevar sin dejarla despedirse? A Ichi-nii le hace tanta falta Karin...- **esto lo dice la pequeña Yuzu quien mira con ojos de tristeza a su hermana.**

-No lo se Yuzu pero por más que queramos que Ichigo regrese el… no lo hará. _Es mejor que ella no lo sepa.. Que Rukia ya nunca va a regresar no hasta que Ichi se recupere…_

_**El cielo esta tan lejos que más daría por estar cerca de ti…**_

_**Que má**__**s daría por verte aunque sea una vez más….**_

_**Sin poderes, mi vida no tiene sentido, sino puedo ver a la luz que ilumina mi vida….**_

**Ichigo va caminando la lluvia lo esta mojando y a él no parece importarle esta perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percata que alguien lo va siguiendo**.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Corazón(****心****)….. Duele.**

_Desearía__ ser la lluvia.. Para poder conectar lo eternamente separado…. Pero sobre todo para ocupar por lo menos un espacio en tu corazón, desearía tanto que ella este aquí para ya no verte tan infeliz, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para hacerte feliz? Yo no soy ella, yo no soy Kuchiki Rukia sólo soy Inoue Orihime a la que rescataste hace años y de la que ni una mirada de interés has mostrado... Se que me rescataste esa vez porque ella te lo pidió antes, si no hubiera sido por ella en esa época habrías estado igual que ahora de deprimido… Ella siempre saca lo mejor de ti Kurosaki-kun, se que ninguna mujer ocupara tu corazón a no ser que esa sea Kuchiki-san pero yo… Aunque se que no te importo ni siquiera un poco, seguiré a tu lado ya no como la chica que siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.. Sino como la chica… Como la chica…. Duele en verdad duele, pero duele más el hecho de que esta lucha la perdí desde que me fije en ti… Es por eso que yo seguiré mi vida y sólo velare y rezare para que un día puedas volver a ser feliz. Si tu felicidad es estar con Kuchiki-san ¿Por qué intentar separar lo que el destino ya unió? Sólo queda esperar a que la luna y el sol se vuelvan a juntar hasta entonces la lluvia se ocupara de unirlos._

**Inoue siempre ha estado consiente de los sentimientos de Ichigo pero aún así uno nunca sabe de quien se va a enamorar, ella sigue su paso siempre atrás de él aunque él no la note…..**

**Ichigo sigue su camino****, él va recordando todos los momentos que vivió con esa mujer a la que ahora sabe que ama. Llega a la escuela todo es como siempre la vida se ha convertido en una rutina y no la favorita… Comer con los que ahora son sus amigos, regresar a casa, estar en su cuarto, y volver a recordar.**

**¿Hasta cuando el destino le mostrara de nuevo una sonrisa….?**

**Continuara****….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que me leen antes que nada agradesco su tiempo por leerme :). Les dejo tres capitulos y mañana subire otros :) gracias por leerme y por favor dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusta o no la historia bueno disfruten :).**

**Capitulo 4. LAZO**ループ

_**El lazo se desgasta y**_

_**El recuerdo se borra, **_

_**Así es como deber ser, **_

_**Así es como dejas de existir... **_

_**No habrá recuerdos, **_

_**No habrá nada,**_

_**Una vida sin ti,**_

_**Una vida al fin…**_

_Me gustaría decir eso pero una vida sin ti no es una vida para mí…_

_Me pregunto que estas haciendo, sigues con tu vida… Así debería de ser, así es como debe ser, pero entonces ¿Porqué me duele y siento un hueco en el pecho?_

_¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver? Me atormenta saber que la respuesta no la se. Me gustaría estar a tu lado una vez más pero no puedo, ya no podemos… ¿Acaso ya no sirve luchar? No importa esperare, hasta que un día nos encontremos de nuevo… Yo esperare… Aunque me atormente yo…. Yo… Nunca te olvidare…. Ichigo…_

**En la mansión Kuchiki reina el silencio, todo esta tan tranquilo al igual que en Karakura pero toda pa****z debe llegar a su fin… Para así poder dar inicio a una nueva aventura, a un nuevo comienzo y sobre todo a un reencuentro, que se ha esperado desde hace mucho tiempo…**

_**Si los lazos que nos atan a las personas no se rompen**__**,**_

_**Si las memorias no perduran,**_

_**Lo que se unió por el destino, **_

_**Que no lo rompa la mano del hombre…..**_

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. Verdad a medias.**

_**Al final lo que cuenta es lo que ya esta hecho,**_

_**Al final las palabras no valen,**_

_**Al final lo que hiciste y no lo que haces cuenta…..**_

**Kuchiki Byakuya estaba leyendo algo que lo tenia sumamente preocupado que no se percato**** cuando una mariposa negra entró a su despacho.**

- Capitán Kuchiki- **decía un hombre de cabello rojo**- Capitán Kuchiki ¿Se siente bien?

- Renji- **decía el Kuchiki con la misma frialdad de siempre**- porque estas gritando.

- Lo siento Capitán es que no parecía que pusiera atención, lo esta llamando el Capitán Yamamoto.

**Al escuchar est****o nuestro querido Byakuya sintió como un aire helado le recorría todo el cuerpo.**

- Bien Renji… sígueme primero tenemos que ir a la mansión allí te daré ordenes.

- Si Taichou.

**Ya e****n la mansión Byaukuya se dirigió a su biblioteca personal y sin mas ni mas abrió la vitrina más vieja, agarro un libro con una cubierta color naranja con toques dorados, luego se dirigió a otra vitrina y abrió un libro de color azul como el cielo y por último agarro un libro color rojo y negro… los ojeo rápido y se puso a escribir una carta y llamo a Renji.**

- Renji escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- **decía el Kuchiki con una frialdad casi irreconocible**- tienes un día para ir a Karakura y entregarle esto a Shihouin Yoruichi y dile que todo depende de ellos, por último Renji- **al decir esto Byakuya saco a Senbonsakura y se hizo una pequeña rasgada en la mano derecha, cogió un frasco en forma de gota y apretó su puño de tal manera que la sangre cayera dentro del frasco. Al ver esto, Renji, no entendía lo que pasaba, trato de preguntar pero su capitán no lo dejo. **

- Renji será mejor que no le digas nada a Rukia de lo que estas a punto de ver**- y al decir esto Byakuya fue al lago que esta enfrente de su casa y derramo una gota de su sangre en el lago, de alli salió un espejo con el borde dorado bastante hermoso, Byakuya lo tomó y le dio la orden a Renji de retirarse a Karakura.**

**En ot****ra parte del Sereitei una reunión de capitanes se esta dando, el capitán Yamamoto les habla a sus capitanes.**

- Capitanes, va a llegar el día de mañana una familia noble, es su deber ver que llegue con bien a su destino.

- Yama ji- **dijo** **el capitán de la octava división**- ¿Qué dice?

- Así es, esta familia trae consigo unos objetos muy importantes, así que deben protegerla a como de lugar…-**el capitán fue interrumpido por la capitana Unohana.**

- Capitán ¿Y esto a nosotros en que nos incumbe? Si tengo entendido que los problemas de los nobles los arreglan los nobles.

- En todo, nosotros los del gotei tenemos que proteger a la familia de que llegue con bien a su destino, si por alguna razón fallamos será un problema más grande que el mismo Aizen.

- Y ¿A dónde se dirige la familia noble?- **preguntaba Ukitake.**

- Se quedaran cerca de la mansión Kuchiki, la localización se les mandara luego junto con la hora, pueden irse.

- ¡Hai!

**Todos los capitanes se fueron y en el camino Byakuya pidió hablar con un hombre bastante enfermizo de cabello blanco.**

**Y de esta forma, en un lugar donde todo es posible…. La ruleta del destino gira de nuevo **

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado :) Mañana pondré otros capitulos.**

**Gracias :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. **

**Espero y esten muy bien :). Bueno aquí les traigo tres capitulos más y les agradesco a los que me leen y han puesto como favorita la historia y a los que comentan :) IanaTykiWalker-san y a Kurosaki Anne-san :). Por favor dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias por leerme :) espero y les guste.**

**Cierto esta vez en la parte de Entre sueños... Lo que está en **_cursiva _**son las distintas despedidas entre Ichigo y Rukia. **

**Capitulo 6. Bienvenido(****歓迎****) ****¿Extraño?(****奇妙****) ****El regreso del trío. (****トリオリターン****)**

**Era de noche en Karakura y un chico dormía y soñaba, mientras alguien lo vigilaba.**

**Entre sueños..**

_- Ichigo, lo he pensado y eres tu al primero que quiero decírselo. Me quedare en la Sou__l Society._

_- Ah.. Ya veo. Esta bien Rukia, si eso es lo que quieres esta bien.._

_- Gracias Ichigo._

_- Baka, esa es mi línea, gracias Rukia, gracias a ti la lluvia paró…_

_- Despídeme de lo demás quieres…_

_- Ah si…_

_- Adios Rukia…. Gracias._

**Mientras soñaba esto, Ichigo da la vuelta y de su mejilla se puede ver perfectamente una lagrima caer…**

- Rukia…. –**dice un Ichigo dormido**

- ¡Baka! Será mejor que te apures a recuperar tus poderes, porque sino esta vez… Te juro que la perderás para siempre. Lo único que te quedara serán esos recuerdos, así que de nuevo te pido que salves aquello que ambos amamos.- **Con esto un pelirrojo sale del cuarto de Ichigo, y se dirige a toda velocidad a la tienda de Urahara donde es esperado…**

_**Esta espalda siempre estará para protegerte… **__**De nuevo tenqo que pedir ayuda por que se que yo no ocupo un lugar en tu corazón, se que ese lugar lo perdí hace más de 40 años Rukia….. Yo haría todo por ti, todo…**_

- Así que por fin llega Abarai-san.

- Hai, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san.

- Dime Renji que te trae por aquí y por que ese Byakuyabo suena tan alarmado.

- Me dio esto para usted Yoruichi-san- **al decir esto Renji le dio a Yoruichi una carta y un frasco en forma de gota.**

- Con esto me despido no puedo tardar más o se darán cuenta, hasta luego.

- Si Abarai-san, hasta luego-** y asi Renji se fue dejando solos a Yoruichi y Urahara**- Dime Yoruichi-san ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?

- Kiske, llama a Ishiin… dile que venga rápido.

- Esta bien.

**Urahara se acerca al telefono y marca a la familia Kurosaki. Al otro lado del telefono…**

- ¿Moshi, moshi?

- ¿Kurosaki Isshin?

- ¿Si? Eres tu Urahara.

- Jojojo si, que bien que me reconozcas-**decía Kiske moviendo su abanico.**

- Ya dime que quieres, no hay problema.

- Soka, Yoruichi-san quiere que vengas rápido, es urgente, y dice que no tenemos tiempo.

- Tan alarmante es la cosa… Bueno ya voy.- **Al decir esto cuelga y se ve que alguien baja de las escaleras..**

- Otto-san, quien era- **decía la pequeña Yuzu.**

- Es del hospital necesitan ayuda, dile a Ichigo que esta a cargo voy a regresar tarde.

- Esta bien, pero Ichi-nii esta dormido

- Así que ese idiota se durmió temprano otra vez. Bueno nos vemos Yuzu.

- Hai.

**Kurosaki Isshin salió de su casa sin saber que era lo que querian, sin embargo sospechaba algo…. **

**Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara estos dos ya lo estaban esperando afuera de la tienda.**

- Vaya, vaya. Para que los dos esten afuera quiere decir que es algo sumamente importante- **decia Isshin bromeando y a la vez serio.**

- Así es Isshin- **dijo Yoruichi-** ¿Reconoces esto?- **le enseño el frasco que le habia entregado Renji.**

- ¡¿Masaka?- **al ver el frasco Isshin mostro una cara de preocupación- **Desde hace cuanto que sucedió.

- Por lo que dice Byakuya no menos de una semana, el se esta moviendo y muy rápido…

- Ya veo en ese caso, Urahara sabes que hacer ¿Cierto?

- Claro Kurosaki-san- **dijo este ocultando su boca con su abanico-** Lista ¿Yoruichi-san?

- Hai.

**Y asi los tres se metieron a la tienda de Urahara, precisamente a ese lugar que servia de entrenamiento.**

- No le has dicho a Ichigo la verdad o si…  
>- No tiene por que saberlo- <strong>dijo Isshin a Yoruichi con un tono muy serio.<strong>  
>- No soy su padre pero esto sí le concierne.. - <strong>le entrega la carta de Byakuya, y este se dispone a leerla<strong>

**- **Ah ya veo.  
>- Ya esta todo listo- <strong>menciono Kisuke y con esto recito lo siguiente<strong>

_**Que el poder que me otorgan,**_

_**Lo merezca alguien digno,**_

_**Que lo use para el bien..**_

_**Que lo use para cambiar su destino,**_

_**Soy una oportunidad más en esta ruleta llamada vida,**_

_**Soy un rayo de luz en un día lluvioso,**_

_**Soy la luna en una noche sin estrellas,**_

_**Soy el sol en el ocaso,**_

_**Soy la verdad,**_

_**Soy la mirada de los enamorados,**_

_**Simplemente soy un servidor más de los deseos de los desafortunados,**_

_**Quien me quiera que luche por mí,**_

_**Que yo en cambio le daré mi fuerza, mi poder, mi corazón y alma.**_

_**Yo seré la luz que venza a la obscuridad…..**_

**Al finalizar lo dicho clavo su zanpakutou en el suelo y enfrente de ellos se abrio una puerta dorada con tonos rojizos y negros.**

- Ya no hay marcha atrás…. Vamos- **dijo Isshin y los tres cruzaron la puerta.**

**Continuara…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. ****Encuentro esperado**.

_**No deseo que me quieras,**_

_**No deseo que me protejas,**_

_**Sólo quiero conocerte,**_

_**Aunque tú a mí no quieras.**_

- ¿Susa?- **decía un hombre algo nervioso**.  
>- Gou-kun, pasa por favor ya me vestí, y dime ¿Cómo me veo?<br>**Susa llevaba puesto un haori de color gris claro con tonos azul celeste, su hakama era de color negro y con sus ojos color gris hacían juego de forma que se veía bastante bien.**  
>- Se ve bastante bien, pero si me disculpa, nos esta esperando la corte que viene a cuidarnos.<br>- Ya veo en ese caso vamos no hay que hacerlos esperar- **dicho esto los dos se dispusieron a salir de la mansión y al salir tanto como Susa y Gou se subieron a un carruaje, a lado de ellos se veía a los capitanes del segundo y décimo escuadrón haciendo guardia mientras que los tenientes de estos escuadrones se ponían atrás del carruaje. Así avanzaron sin ningún problema mientras que adentro del carruaje los dos hombres se ponían de acuerdo.  
><strong>- Gou, dime ¿A qué hora veré al líder de la casa Kuchiki?  
>- Lo verá en la tarde. Hice la cita para vernos y así tomar un té y que pueda platicar tranquilo. Lo primero que haremos será ir a la mansión en donde nos quedaremos y luego iremos con los Kuchiki.<br>- Me parece buena idea, la verdad estoy ansioso y te agradezco que te hagas cargo de todos los preparativos, cuando llegue la hora de ir con los Kuchiki yo hablare con el representante así que no será necesario que hables**.- dijo Susa con un tono muy frío cosa que sintió Gou.  
><strong>- Wakarimashta.  
><strong>En el camino no hubo nada de contratiempos así que llegaron con bien a la mansión los capitanes y tenientes se retiraron no sin antes ser agradecidos por su ayuda. Mientras que en la casa Kuchiki...<strong>

- Rukia- **decía Byakuya Kuchiki al acercarse a la habitación de esta.**  
>- ¡Nii-sama! Pasa- <strong>decía Rukia sin ninguna emoción por el estilo.<strong>  
>- Tienes una hora para arreglarte, después espera mis indicaciones.<br>- Hai.  
><strong>Salió Byakuya de allí para irse a su biblioteca personal.<br>La hora del té llego y Byakuya estaba listo para recibir a su invitado. Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y entro un hombre como de unos 24 años, de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y bastante rebelde, su piel era blanca, sus ojos color gris, era alto de complexión delgada pero bien fornido, su perfil era perfecto, nariz algo respingada, sus labios eran delgados pero carnosos, simplemente era perfecto. Al levantar la vista vio a nuestro Kuchiki y se dirigió hasta donde él estaba.  
><strong>- Buenas tardes Kuchiki Byakuya, mi nombre es Susanowo Ryu pero por favor decirme Susa- **dicho esto asintió con la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en Byakuya**  
>- Buenas tardes Susa y bienvenido seas, por favor tomad asiento y decidme que privilegio tengo en tener su presencia.<br>- Byakuya-sama, he de decir que como usted puede ver estoy en una edad en la cual es conveniente contraer nupcias, sin embargo no he encontrado a mujer alguna que cumpla los requisitos que mi corazón dicta, como usted sabrá encontrar una esposa de buena cuna no es muy común entre las casa nobles que quedan, puesto que ya están casadas o son muy jóvenes, es de esta forma en la que me he enterado que en la casa Kuchiki aparte de usted existe otro miembro- **al decir esto Susa no pudo evitar el sonreír y sonrojarse**- al parecer su hermana. Así que me he tomado la libertad de venir y pedir su autorización y su consentimiento para cortejar y sobre todo para pedir la mano de su hermana.  
>- Lamento escuchar que no le haya ido bien en su búsqueda de esposa- <strong>dijo Byakuya en un tono frío que lo caracteriza<strong>- pero debo informarle que la mano de mi hermana no puede ser dada a un noble de su clase, ya que seria una falta de respeto- **al escuchar esto Susa quedo desconcertado**- mi hermana en realidad no es mi hermana, ella es mi cuñada, hermana de mi esposa difunta la cual provenía del Rukongai, lo que quiere decir que ninguna de las dos proviene de una casa noble, es por esta razón que no puedo dar su mano- **dijo esto Byakuya bastante confiado.  
><strong>- Ya veo. Pero eso no me importa, me gustaría conocer a su hermana de todos modos y después decidiré si me conviene o no.- **dicho esto Susa sonrió a nuestro frío Kuchiki  
><strong>- En ese caso, Rukia, ven por favor.  
><strong>De la puerta de a lado apareció una mujer baja de estatura, con el cabello negro recogido y agarrado con una peineta color dorado, sus ojos azules radiaban una luz especial, una mezcla de tristeza y serenidad, vestía un kimono color negro, decorado con un listón azul cielo y en el kimono se podía ver algunos toques dorados que hacían juego con su peineta, nuestra shinigami se veía hermosa, y sobre todo no podía negar ese toque elegante que la caracterizaba. Al verla Susa no pudo decir nada, ante sus ojos se postraba esa mujer que desde que la vio en la foto quedo fascinado con ella, verla tan cerca hizo que su deseo de conocerla creciera.<br>**- Llamabas nii-sama- **dijo Rukia**  
>- Sí, Rukia te presento al señor Susanowo Ryu- <strong>dijo Bya señalando a Susa<strong>  
>- Es un honor y un placer Susanowo-sama, yo son Kuchiki Rukia.<br>- El placer y honor es mío, por favor decideme Susa.  
>- Con gusto Susa-sama<br>- Rukia podrías pedir más té.  
>- Hai, nii-sama- <strong>y la Kuchiki salió de la habitación.<strong>  
>- Ella es perfecta, Kuchiki Byakuya, he decidido tener a Kuchiki Rukia por esposa<br>- No puedo permitir que cometa esta tontería, piense en la deshonra de su familia.  
>- Soy el único que queda de mi familia y lo que concierne a ella me concierne a mi, por lo cual pido disculpas por ser descortés, pero ya tome una decisión y no pienso retractarme, por lo tanto ambos sabemos como procede la toma de mano entre las casas nobles-<strong> dijo sonriendo Susanowo- <strong>de esta manera le pido que le informe a mi prometida lo acometido y sobre todo le enviare a mi sirviente para ponernos de acuerdo en el día y hora de la boda. Lo más importante para mí si no es molestia para usted y creo que comprenderá, es que deseo conocer a su hermana antes del matrimonio, lo que quiero decir es que pienso romper la regla de no verla hasta la fecha de la boda, por lo tanto le diré a mi sirviente cuando este yo listo para recibirla en mi casa o si usted prefiere yo vendré a la suya- **Susanowo era un hombre bastante directo cuando se trataba de cosas importantes para él, su enamoramiento hacia la Kuchiki hacia que su curiosidad le brotara por los poros y sobre todo no le importaba lo demás así como las reglas si tenia que saciar su curiosidad. Cuando termino de decir esto Byakuya oculto su enojo, él no podía hacer nada, su familia noble estaba en juego y no podía romper las reglas de nuevo, él sabía que no tenía escapatoria y que jugarse las cosas no arreglaría nada.**

Veo que sus intenciones son puras, al parecer sus sentimientos hacia mi hermana son bastante profundos aunque no la conozca, a mi parecer le pediría que piense adecuadamente lo que quiere y que no se precipite.

Entiendo su preocupación Byakuya-sama, y le agradezco sus atenciones, es cierto que a usted se le hace raro mi "enamoramiento" tan rápido por su hermana sin siquiera conocerla, aunque a decir verdad su hermana me dejo cautivado desde el día en que la vi en una foto, hoy he comprendido que esa pequeña curiosidad que desarrolle, ha hecho que mi corazón palpite, se que no es bien visto que un hombre noble hable de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, a mi eso no me interesa, provengo de una familia mucho más poderosa que la vuestra y eso usted lo sabe-**miro al Kuchiki con unos ojos demasiado fríos-** la fuerza es lo de menos, pero su hermana me ha cautivado.

Entiendo, en ese caso, la mano de mi hermana ya estaba dada.

Perdón, que quiere decir…

Su mano fue dada a alguien más pero desafortunadamente, el destino así lo quiso y por el momento no se encuentra su prometido.

Ya veo. ¿Desde hace cuanto que ella esta pedida?

Desde hace un mes.

Comprendo Byakuya Kuchiki. Tanto usted como yo sabe las reglas de los nobles, y sabe que si el prometido no llega a tiempo, el compromiso se rompe automáticamente. El plazo que usted dice es de un mes, en ese caso este ya se venció. Y una nueva petición se ha dado y usted con esto ya la ha concedido… ¿O me equivoco, Byakuya-sama?-** dijo Susa con un tono sumamente frío y enojado. Cabe aclarar que Susa era alguien sumamente persistente y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta….**

En ese caso. Doy la mano de mi hermana a usted Susanowo Ryu- **contesto Byakuya derrotado.**

Perfecto, en ese caso nos veremos mañana, hasta luego Kuchiki-** y se retiró de aquella casa triunfante.**

_**¿Qué es el destino?**_

_**Para mí un juego..**_

_**En el que siempre gano.**_

**Continuara…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8. Sorpresa. ****驚き**

_**¿Qué es la tristeza?**_

_**Só**__**lo un recuerdo de lo nuestro..**_

_**¿Qué es la pasión?**_

_**Algo que los dos teníamos…**_

_**¿Qué es la muerte?**_

_**Es só**__**lo un comienzo…**_

**En la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya estaba sentado esperando a una mujer en especial.**  
>- Me mandaste llamar nii-sama.<br>- Así es Rukia, pasa.  
>- ¿Se te ofrece algo?<br>- Así es, a partir de mañana inician los preparativos de tu boda.  
>- Perdón nii- sama no escuche bien.<br>- Escuchaste bien, mañana te prepararas para contraer matrimonio así que te pido que me entregues a Sode no Shirayuki, a partir de hoy dejaras de ser una shinigami para convertirte en una doncella digna para el matrimonio. Ya hable con tu capitán así que no es necesario que le digas. 

**Al escuchar todo esto Rukia no lo podía creer ****¿Casarse ella? ¿Con quién? y ¿Por qué? No, no podía ella, no… Y entregar a su zanpakutou algo estaba mal nii- sama estaba mal algo sucedía..**  
>- Nii- sama... ¿Por qué?<br>- Eres de la nobleza y estas en edad de casarte, además ya has sido pedida, lo siento Rukia es tu deber como Kuchiki.  
><strong>Rukia sólo asimilo la idea pero ella no sabia con quien y por una extraña razón se sentía muy miserable pero…. ¿Por qué?<strong>  
>- Puedes retirarte- <strong>y al decir esto Byakuya despojo a su hermana de Sode no Shirayuki, al acercarse a ella hizo algo extraño que nunca Rukia se imaginaria<strong>- Rukia lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada- **dicho lo siguiente le toco con la mano su mejilla y salió con un shunpo que sólo Yoruichi podía igualar.  
><strong>

**Rukia no sabia q****ue hacer todo su mundo se vino encima. Ella estaba indefensa…**

_**¿Qué es la soledad?**_

_**Es saber que no tengo ninguna esperanza..**_

_**¿Qué es la esperanza?**_

_**Es algo que yo nunca he tenido….**_

- Ichigo…

**Continuara…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. ¿Dónde estabas? ****¿** **あなたはどこにいるの****?**

_**Mentiras…**_

_**Todos las decimos, **_

_**El porque las decimos,**_

_**Es sólo cosa de la persona.**_

_**Mentiras,**_

_**Vivimos de ellas,**_

_**Mentiras….**_

**Isshin Kurosaki regresaba a su casa, cuando entro no se percato que alguien ya lo estaba esperando…**

Así, que ya llegaste viejo- **le dijo una muchacha de cabello negro, de nombre Karin.**

¿Qué haces despierta? Acaso me estabas esperando- **dijo Isshin muy contento-** ¡MASAKI! ¡MASAKI! MI HIJA ME QUIERE, MI HIJA SE PREOCUPA POR MI- **dijo Isshin muy feliz yendo al póster de Masaka.**

Ya deja de fingir y dime ¿En dónde estabas?- **dijo Karin aventándole una almohada.**

¿Desde hace cuanto que te diste cuenta que no estaba?

Vamos en esta casa sólo engañas a Ichigo y a Yuzu, senti desvanecer tu reiatsu y el de los otros…-** los ojos de Karin se pusieron muy serios al igual que su tono se voz.**

Ya veo..

Piensas responderme viejo loco..

Antes que eso responde mi pregunta- **dijo Isshin ya calmado-** ¿Crees que Ichigo es feliz?

**Los ojos de Karin se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no las derramo..**

Que pregunta es esa… Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta…

Vaya entonces… ¿Qué harías por el?

No puedo traer de vuelta a Rukia-chan.

No, eso ni yo jajaja… Pero podemos prestarle algo de poder.

¡¿Qué dices?

Si hay una forma…

En ese caso, yo nunca he querido estos poderes…

Esa es mi hija..

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos :) espero y estén muy pero muy bien :). Gracias por leerme y comentar me hacen muy feliz. **

**Por cierto jaja Etterna Fane: la historia la escribí hace como unos 7 meses, fue después de que salió el capitulo 423 del manga :), la historia ya esta terminada pero la iba a subir completa pero viendo que eran muchos capitulos decidí ponerla por capítulos :). Así que todavía faltan muchos jeje gracias por comentar :). **

**Ahora si les dejos esto y espero les guste :) y me comenten :).**

**Ja ne!**

**Capitulo 10. Silencio… ****沈黙****…**

_**Silencio,**_

_**Que no se escuche nada.  
>Obscuro,<br>Que todo sea un sueño.  
>Luz,<br>Que llegue un resplandor de esperanza...**_

**Era de noche, y una mujer se encontraba en la rama de un árbol sentada mirando la luna, cabizbaja.  
><strong>

_**Tiempo...  
>S<strong>__**ólo muestras una cara,  
>Ya sea de esperanza o de nada,<br>Tiempo...**_

- ¡Rukia!- **gritaba un joven de cabello rojo-** Así que aquí estas. Nos tenías a todos preocupados.  
>- Renji... Ya te enteraste- <strong>pregunto Rukia en un tono muy frío, sin bajarse del árbol dando la espalda a Renji.<strong>  
>- Sí.. Debo decir felicitaciones, pero se que eso no te hace feliz- <strong>el rostro de Renji se mostraba serio.<strong>  
>- ¿Pero qué dices? Es mi deber como una Kuchiki, después de todo soy una noble, que más se podía esperar de ello- <strong>Rukia no pudo contener por mucho tiempo la tristeza que albergaba su corazón y sin darse cuenta su tono de voz se rompió y una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla.<br>**- Rukia...

_**Mi vida siempre ha sido así,  
>No he sido del todo feliz,<br>Gracias a ti conocí otra vida,  
>Un mundo al cual pertenecer,<br>La tristeza desapareció,  
>Y ahora... Ahora de nuevo soy nada..<br>Un momento**__** soy nada y al otro soy todo…  
>Si me dieran a elegir... <strong>_

_**¿Acaso te escogería a ti?  
><strong>_

**Y así los dos shinigamis permanecieron en silencio.**

**Continuara...****  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11. Me resigno… **

_**No puedo dejarte ir,  
>No me culpes por no hacerlo,<br>No puedo olvidarte,  
>Así que no te lleves mis recuerdos...<strong>_

¡Good morning, Ichigooooo!- **entro Isshin a la habitación de su hijo como siempre dandole un fuerte golpe.**

¡¿Pero qué demonios?- **respondió mi fresa.. perdón Ichigo enojado-** ¿Por qué vienes a despertar a tu hijo de esta manera? Madura viejo.

Que malo eres T.T- **Isshin sacó de su cartera la foto de Masaki y se puso a llorar- **¡MASAKI! ¡MASAKI! ¡TU HIJO NO ME QUIERE! T.T

Ya callate viejo loco-** respondio Ichigo con una patada, logrando sacar a Isshin de su habitación.**

Tenemos que hablar Ichigo-** dijo Isshin en tono serio.**

Entiendo, en ese caso esperemos a la tarde…

Tus hermanas no estan, salieron asi que tenemos tiempo.

**Los dos Kurosaki salieron del cuarto de Ichigo y se dirijeron a la sala, los dos se sentaron y después de un rato de incomodo silencio por fin uno de ellos se decidio en hablar…..**

¡Ah! Esta bien aquí voy, te contare todo…

Ya te dije viejo que no es necesario que me lo digas- **respondio Ichigo un poco malhumorado.**

Esta bien… uff, hace muchos tiempo yo fui capitan de uno de los 13 escuadrones de protección, y no sólo eso, yo estuve como capitan de la división cero…. A que tiempos aquellos…- **se quedo callado y melancolico…**

Vas a seguir contando o ¡¿Qué?

Si, si ya voy en que estaba… A si, bueno no sólo era capitán de esa división sino que también pertenecía a una familia noble y no a cualquier familia, sino a una de las grandes casas nobles…

¡Espera un momento! ¡Me estas diciendo que eras como Byakuya!- **algo emocionado…**

Si, cállate y déjame seguir. Como te decía, mi familia era noble y teníamos a nuestro cargo un objeto el cual teníamos que proteger, cada casa custodiaba a un objeto, estos objetos eran poderosos por si mismos, ahora si juntabas todos ellos, el poder es incalculable, por eso cada familia debía protegerlos a cualquier precio. Las familias eran los Shihouin encargados del collar, los Shiba de la lanza, los Kurosaki, o sea nosotros, la espada y por ultimo los Kuchiki el espejo. Cada casa los custodiaba pero una de las otras casas nobles quería poseerlos, hubo una pelea, sólo los nobles nos involucramos, el gotei no debía saberlo, ya sabes como son las reglas. En fin terminamos exiliando a esa familia y la sellamos pero el sello con el paso de los años y sin todos los nobles en la SS se ha ido debilitando, ya no podemos controlarlo, en la pelea se quedaron con dos objetos el collar y la espada. Los Shihouin sin Yoruichi no pudieron detenerlo y nosotros bueno, perdí mis poderes….. La lanza de los Shiba era el zanpakutou de Kaien, a la muerte de este la lanza igual murio. Sólo queda el espejo de los Kuchiki.

Wow, que historia pero.. ¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Mucho Ichigo, la familia viene por el último objeto….

Pero Byakuya es fuerte, el lo detendra ¿No?

Eso él enemigo lo sabe, pero esta vez no usara la fuerza, hay otra forma de conseguir el espejo… Ser parte de los Kuchiki es una opción y sólo hay una forma….

**Ichigo dejo de escuchar a su padre, en su mente se postró la imagen de una mujer de ojos azules, tez blanca, cabello negro, de complexión delgada y sobre todo muy baja de estatura, el sólo hecho de recordarla hizo que sintiera un golpe muy fuerte..**

_NO. ELLA NO. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡RUKIA!_ Él no va a permitir que algo le suceda.. Y Renji tampoco… De eso estoy seguro-** dijo molesto y desesperado nuestro joven Kurosaki, quien se levanto del sillón pero su padre lo tranquilizo.**

Calmate Ichigo, Byakuya no puede hacer nada, esta atado de manos, no puede negarse como noble, ya sabes las reglas de la SS. Es por eso que tenemos que hacer algo, él no puede obtener el espejo..

¡¿El espejo? ¡Y Rukia que! Ella, ella…. ¡NO!- **se puso triste- **¡Dime que hago! Ya no tengo poderes…. Ya no tengo nada. ¡Si le llega a hacer algo ese maldito!-**apretó el puño. **

Tranquilo… Hay una forma de obtener de nuevo tus poderes, pero debes obedecer todo al pie de la letra. No te puedes quejar. ¿Entiendes Ichigo? No hay marcha atrás, esta vez no la hay.

Si con eso puedo traerla de vuelta, en ese caso acepto.

Ese es mi hijo. Jajaja ahora vamonos que nos esperan.

¿Quién?

Urahara, el nos ayudara.

**Los dos Kurosakis salieron de la casa y se dirigieron con Urahara. Ichigo miro al cielo, sus esperanzas regresaron y su vida igual…**

_**De nuevo voy a verte,**_

_**De nuevo voy a sentirte,**_

_**De nuevo la lluvia para y esta vez es para siempre…**_

**De nuevo el sol y la luna se verán para formar un eclipse.**

**Continuara…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12. Entrevista.** **インタビュ**

**Era de día y un hombre entro a la mansión Kuchiki pidiendo nada más y nada menos q permiso para hablar con el jefe de la casa.**

- ¿El señor Byakuya Kuchiki se encuentra?

- No, me temo que no, el esta en el escuadrón 6.

- Ya veo, iré para allá**, **gracias por lainformación.

**Y el hombre salió para dirigirse al escuadró****n.**

- ¿Quién era, Shin?** - pregunto una mujer de ojos azules.**

-Era el sirviente de la casa Ryu.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué quería?

- Hablar con Byakuya-sama.

**- **Entiendo.

**- **¡Rukia-sama! ¡Rukia-sama!** - gritaba una mujer de edad avanzada de cabellos grisáceos y ojos cansados. La morena volteo con desgana pero con educación.**

**- **Dime Sora-san.

**- **Debemos continuar con las lecciones, si llega el amo se enojará, ahora toca la lección de servir el té**. **

– Bien... Sigamos.

**Y así las dos mujeres se dirigieron a sus labores, mientras en el escuadrón 6, un joven de cabello rojo hablaba en privado con su capitán cuando uno de sus oficiales toco la puerta****. **

- Capitán Kuchiki, teniente Abarai, hay un hombre que desea hablar con el capitán.

- ¿Quien es?** - pregunto el redpine.**

- Dice que se llama Gou, y que viene de la casa noble Ryu...

- Déjalo pasar y Renji ve a la mansión a ver a Rukia y decidle que se prepare, tendremos invitados esta tarde.

- Hai, Taichou. Se que no me incumbe pero ¿No es muy pronto?

- Renji ve a lo que te pedí.

- Sumimasen.

- Pero si, esto va muy rápido.

**Y así nuestro redpine se fue y entro Gou****.**

- Buenos días Byakuya-sama, soy Gou Shao sirviente de Susanowo-dono, me pidió que le dijera que si esta bien el ir a su casa a medio día para estar con Rukia-sama unos minutos.

- Dile que lo esperare a medio día.

- Hai, con permiso...

**Byakuya se quedo en su lugar sin hacer nada más que pensar...**

_**Tan indefenso,**_

_**Tan frágil,**_

_**Tan intrépido,**_

_**Todo va …..**_

_**Rápido y no tiene solución,**_

_**Así es el destino...**_

**- **Hisana... ¿Estoy haciendo bien?

**Continuara….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13. Encantado en conocerte. ****お会いできてうれしい**

**Era ya medio día y las puertas d****e la mansión Kuchiki se abrieron de par en par. Entro Susa con un haori gris que hacia juego con sus ojos, se le notaba bastante feliz pero algo hizo que un poco de su felicidad se escapara al ver a cierta mujer de estatura baja hablar y sonreírle a un hombre alto mucho más alto que ella de cabello rojo, estos dos estaban sentados enfrente del jardín y no se percataron que alguien los veía...**

**- **Rukia ¿Recuerdas los días en Inuzuri?-** pregunto Renji algo triste.**

- Si... Recuerdo como era la vida si es que así se le puede llamar...

- Cuando nos volvimos shinigamis, jaja aunque eras mejor que yo en kido yo entre a la clase superior jajaja.

- Jajaja si no me lo recuerdes jajjajaja**- Los dos se reían al recordar esos tiempos...**

- Rukia... Aun lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?-** pregunto cabizbajo. **

- ¡¿Renji?

- No me engañas, y no te engañes.

- ... Si... Yo aun lo recuerdo.

- Yo igual. ¿Qué crees que este haciendo ahora?

- Supongo que nada, ese baka no hacia nada hump...** - Rukia suspiro y se lleno de tristeza su corazón. **

**- **Sabes creo, no mas bien se que él también piensa en ti lo se porque...

- Konichiwa Rukia-sama y...

**- **¡Ah! Sumimasen-** respondió Rukia a Susa quien de la nada apareció frente a los dos amigos sorprendidos- **Él es Abarai Renji un amigo de la infancia.

**- **Es un honor**- dijo Renji nervioso y bajando la cabeza. **

**- **Si... El honor es mío... Bueno Rukia-sama he venido para estar con usted, si nos disculpa ¿Abarai?-** dijo muy descortés. **

**- **Hai, bueno hasta luego Rukia.

- Si, adiós Renji y gracias..**- la ojiazul le sonrió y Renji sólo pudo sonreírle cosa que a alguien le molesto. **

- Bien Rukia-sama entiendo que el sea su amigo de la infancia pero dejar que le llame por su nombre...

- Renji puede llamarme como quiera, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, más que amigos... El es como mi otro hermano**- algo molesta la Kuchiki frunció el seño esto provoco la risa de Susa. **

– Jajaja vaya se ve hermosa aun enojada jajajaj. Quisiera saber todo de ti Kuchiki Rukia, ya que lo que se es muy poco y pronto serás mi mujer-** se sonrojo el y ella sólo miro hacia otro lado las ultimas palabras no fueron de su agrado.**

- Y ¿Qué sabe Susanowo-dono?

- Por favor llamame Susa, empecemos a llamarnos con familiaridad, pronto nos casaremos. Pero dime, me entere que estuviste en el mundo humano cuando eras una shinigami ¿Cómo es?

- Es muy distinto de aquí... Es...

- ¿Se siente bien Rukia-chan?**- algo preocupado al ver que la chica se paro en seco y empalideció. **

**-** Si lo siento.

- No hay problema continua**- los dos siguieron caminando por aquel jardín lleno de arboles sakura.**

- Mmm toman jugo por medio de una caja y es difícil tomar de ella porque se necesita un popote jajjajaja yo nunca pude abrir la caja en un principio... "Él" se encargaba de hacerlo...-** Susa se percato de que ella menciono "él" y eso despertó su curiosidad ya que ella sonreía. **

- ¿Y que más?

- Mmmm van a la escuela y es aburrido, la ropa es distinta y durante un tiempo estuve usando la ropa de su hermana porque no encontraba ropa de mi talla jajaja, su armario era cómodo podía estar tranquila, Kon es muy molesto pero "él" se hacia cargo de Kon, hay maquinas que toman fotos, es un tonto siempre se molestaba si me sentaba en su cama, jaja su familia esta… Bueno es distinta pero me trataban muy bien, algo que odiaba era su afán de protegerme, ash como odiaba que hiciera eso, Ichigo sabía que podía cuidarme sola pero siempre me quería proteger, aun no entiendo porque se aferro a salvarme... Ichigo es... Ichigo es enojón y siempre tiene el seño fruncido, es amable y noble, es fuerte y con el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más, es perseverante y muy terco y necio... Él ya no volverá...-** la mirada de Rukia estaba perdida por completo no se percato que todo el tiempo hablo de alguien en especial y con un desconocido. Susa se fijo en como hablaba Rukia de ese tal Ichigo pero no sabia quien era y como era eso de que nunca regresaría. Algo en el corazón de Susa le dijo que su prometida, el corazón de su prometida ya le pertenecía a alguien más y ni era Renji ni el...**

- ¿Por qué ese Ichigo no regresará?

- Después de la batalla contra Aizen, el perdió sus poderes de shinigami...

**- **Dime Rukia-chan ¿Por qué es importante ese hombre en tu vida?

- ¡¿Qué dice Susa-dono? ¡¿De quien habla?-** se alarmo la chaparra...**

**- **Vamos no finjas conmigo ese tal Ichigo que lugar ocupa en tu corazón..

**- **Ninguno... Él es sólo un recuerdo... Él salvo mi vida, sólo eso... Si me disculpa iré a ver si ya esta el té...

**Se Alejo la Kuchiki dejando solo y pensativo a Susanowo****.**

_**Así que tu corazón esta ocupado,**_

_**Tu vida ya le pertenece a otro,**_

_**Si pudiera romper los lazos que te unen a el,**_

_**¿Dejarías qué entre en tu corazón?**_

_**¿**__**Me dejarías entrar en tu vida?**_

**Y así los dos siguieron platicando ella un poco mas tr****anquila pero no conforme y el sólo podía verla y pensar en su futuro...**

**Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 1****4. Ayuda ****ヘルプ**

**Dos chicas caminaban por la ciudad de Karakura, mientras iban caminando se encontraron con otros dos chicos que las estaban esperando...**

- ¡Yuzu-chan! ¡Karin-chan!

- ¡Hola Ururu-chan! ¡Jinta-kun!

- ¿Ya están listas?-** pregunto Ururu**

- Si, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?-** pregunto Yuzu**

- ¡Ay! Genial... Yuzu tengo que irme deje mi cartera en la escuela debo ir por ella**- Karin dijo**- adelántate, nos vemos en el cine o ya en la casa yo te digo.

- ¡¿Qué? No Karin eso no se vale dijimos que iríamos juntas.

- Esta bien Kurosaki-chan nos vemos en el cine si es que llegas a tiempo-** dijo Jinta un poco malhumorado.**

- Esta bien, pero no tardes- **termino aceptando Yuzu.**

- Si, sino llego nos vemos en la casa. Se divierten.

**Y así Ururu y Yuzu se fueron adelantando mientras que Jinta iba atrás de ellas****, cuando Karin pasó a lado de él…...**

- Entra por la puerta trasera, no te verán y descuida a ella no le va a pasar nada, viene con nosotros**- dijo Jinta casi susurrando cuando Karin paso a su lado**

- Hai, y gracias.

**Y así Karin se fue a la tienda de Urahara, mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, dos hombres iban caminando...**

- ¿En qué estas pensando?

- Porque lo preguntas viejo.

**- **Bueno porque no te importo el método de como recuperar tus poderes, sólo aceptaste... ¿Tan importante es ella en tu vida? Ya se que ya una vez la rescataste pero siempre he tenido esa pregunta en mente ¿Qué es ella para ti?

- ... Ella, Rukia le dio un vuelco a mi vida, la volvió interesante, complicada, digamos que me dio una razón para vivirla.. Después de lo de Aizen... Cuando ya no la podía ver, me sentí solo, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ella es… Rukia es muy importante para mi**- Ichigo se puso un poco serio y a la vez triste al decir estas palabras.**

- Así que es eso... Llegamos.

**Los dos Kurosaki entraron a la tienda de Urahara, se dirigieron al subterraneo, la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegaron allí vieron a Kisuke, Yoruichi y Tessai.**

- Por fin llegas Isshin, Ichigo- **grito Yoruichi**

- Bienvenido de nuevo Kurosaki-san, Isshin- **Uruhara se tapo la boca con su abanico, típico de el. Los dos Kurosaki se fueron acercando.**

- Bien y que esperamos….- **decia Ichigo algo impaciente.**

- A mi…

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15****. La vuelta del...****死神**

**La unión cielo****空****infierno****地獄**

_**El cielo se corrompe con el estruendo del rayo,**_

_**La luz que ilumina el sendero del diablo se hace presente, **_

_**El fuego quema la carne y hierve la sangre,**_

_**La luz llena la obscuridad, **_

_**El kami ríe y el omi crece,**_

_**Sora **__**y Jigoku,**_

_**Se unen para dar vida al sol naciente.**_

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos hay que darnos prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo…

- Antes de eso ¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

- ¿Qué no ves? Tratando de hacer algo por ti.

- Yo no necesito que me protejan.

- Eso ya lo se y no te estoy protegiendo en primera, en segunda yo nunca he querido estos poderes y en tercera si a ti te van a servir entonces esta bien, lo único que lamento es no haberte podido ayudar hace ya casi 2 años atrás.. Al igual que el viejo-** la cara de Karin se mostraba triste.**

- Esa es mi hija- **decía Isshin llorando. **

- Ya calmate y madura.

- Bien, en ese caso Kisuke les explicara en que consiste esto. Hay dos dagas, una se llama daga sora(cielo) y la otra es la daga jigoku(infierno), éstas dos dan el poder necesario para transmitir el reiatsu de una persona a otra sin embargo no es fácil, ya que para eso la persona que recibe el reiatsu necesita tener dos almas en una y por supuesto saber controlarlas si no las controla esta persona muere, para conseguir estas dagas nos costo algo de tiempo ya que nadie puede ir al infierno y nadie puede ir al cielo pero sólo...

- Urahara estas hablando de más y no esta entendiendo, dile de una vez donde tenemos que clavarle las dagas.

- Pero si entiendo, bueno un poco más lent…

- Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san no tiene tiempo.

**Al decir esto Ichi perdió todo interés en las dagas**

- Bueno- **dijo Yoruichi sacando junto con Urahara unas dagas que estaban guardadas en un cofre**- Les presento a la daga sora- **su hoja es de color blanco y su mango en la punta es dorado, tiene un emblema en forma de sol y está rodeada de un listón azul cielo y otro color turquesa, ésta daga se la entrega a Karin**- La siguiente daga es la daga jigoku- **se la entrega Urahara a Isshin, ésta daga tiene una forma extraña, su mango es de color negro con listones rojos rodeando el mango, en la parte de arriba tiene un emblema en forma de mano con fuego, su hoja también es negra pero su forma es la del cuerpo de una serpiente y el mango la parte de donde se agarra tiene dos dragones uniéndose.**

- Bien ahora Kurosaki-san por favor acércate a este círculo**- Ichigo se acerca a un círculo que esta puesto en el piso**- bien ahora incate eso es, Isshin tu ponte atrás de el y tu Kurosaki-san por favor ponte enfrente de el, ahora Yoruichi-san y yo diremos lo siguiente y cuando diga sora tu Kurosaki-san apuñalas el corazón de tu hermano y cuando diga jigoku Isshin apuñalas su espalda de tal forma que se unan las dagas ¿Entendieron?

- Hai

- Bien… Tessai pon 6 capas de kido nivel 15 sobre el local y pon una barrera que junte a los Kurosaki ¿Lista Yoruichi-san?

- Si…

- _**El cielo se corrompe con el estruendo del rayo,**_

_**La luz que ilumina el sendero del diablo se hace presente, **_

_**- El fuego quema la carne y hierve la sangre,**_

_**La luz llena la obscuridad, **_

_**- El kami ríe y el omi crece Sora- **_**Karin le entierra la daga se ve como Ichigo se inmuta y Karin empieza a derramar lagrimas.**

- _**Y jigoku**_- **Isshin le clava la daga**- _**Se unen para dar vida al sol naciente.**_

**Al decir esto del cuerpo de Karin emana una luz azul, al igual que el de Isshin, el cuerpo de Ichigo se cubre de una luz dorada y radiante como el sol y se ve como su cuerpo se cae y sale su alma… De nuevo se convierte en shinigami. **

- Lo logramos- **dijo Isshin y en eso el y Karin se desmayan. **

- ¡Papá! ¡Karin! Urahara-san ¿Están bien?

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-san sólo están agotados y al igual que tu van a dormir... Bienvenido Kurosaki-san.

- ¿Qué?- **Ichigo se cae desmayado. **

- Kisuke hemos completado la primera fase.

- Así es…

- Sólo queda esperar a que Byakuya cumpla la suya…

**Continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola gente bonita les traigo este capitulo deseando que les guste y espero y dejen un comentario :) gracias por leer y cuidense mucho. **

**Capitulo 16. La decisión final… ****最終決定**

_Byakuya Kuchiki,_

_Yo Susanowo Ryu, he decidido tomar por esposa a Kuchiki Rukia, me he dado cuenta de que es la mujer perfecta, por lo tanto he decidido la fecha de la boda. Deseo que se lleve acabo el día sábado, en el Palacio del Viento, los invitados no me importan, sin embargo me gustaría que mi prometida pudiera invitar a todos sus ex compañeros shinigamis ya que después de la boda, su vida como Kuchiki Rukia habrá terminado. Le pido de favor que envíe con mi sirviente la lista de invitados._

_Saludos a mi prometida y hasta el sábado mi esposa._

_Susanowo Ryu._

**- **De esta manera termina la carta Rukia, así que ya sabes cuando te casas. Debes preparar tu vestido de boda, sólo tienes 3 días... Dile a Sora como quieres que sea el vestido ella se ocupara del resto, haz tu lista de invitados y ya puedes retirarte**.- Y así se alejo Rukia de su hermano, corrió hasta su habitación pero en el camino se tropezó con un hombre...**

**- **Renji, sacame de aquí... Te lo suplico, sacame de aquí**- nuestra shinigami lloraba, y mostrando esos ojos que hipnotizaban a Renji este accedió.**

**- **A donde te llevo Rukia, sabes que no podemos irnos, nos encontraran y será.. Bueno ya sabes lo que puede pasar conociendo al Taichou...

- Renji, llevame, quiero ir a tomar aire, llevame al Soukyouku, por favor sólo unos minutos**- lo miro fijamente...**

- Entiendo, pasare por ti a medio día, cuando estés sola en la mansión y el Taichou no esté…

- Arigato Renji**- y Rukia se despidió de Renji.**

**El medio día llego y Renji buscaba por la mansión a la ex shinigami, cuando se topo con ella...**

**- **Rukia ¿Ya estas lista? Sólo tenemos poco tiempo.

- Si Renji vamos...

**Los dos amigos salieron de la casa y llegaron al Soukyouku. Una vez allí nuestra pequeña Shinigami se quedo de rodillas****, a su lado como había sido y sigue siendo su amigo fiel Renji. Rukia empezó a recordar a aquel muchacho que tiempo atrás la había rescatado en aquel lugar...**

**Flashback **

- ¡Renji! ¡Cogela!

- ¡Idiota pudiste matarla!

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Llevatela a otro lugar! ¡Ese es tu trabajo! ¡Y que no se te ocurra perderla o te matare!

**Fin de flashback **

**- **Ichigo... Gracias**- la pequeña mujer comenzó a llorar mientras un hombre a su lado sólo podía guardar silencio…**

**- **_Que más daría por ser él Rukia, si yo fuera él... Tú no estarías así... Maldito si no llegas a tiempo, nos quitaran lo que nos mantiene vivos, nos quitaran lo que más queremos...-_** sólo pudo cerrar el puño y esperar...**

_**Yo no soy aquel que esta en tu corazón,**_

_**Yo sigo siendo tu perro fiel,**_

_**El lobo solitario que ama a la luna y escucha...**_

_**Y que al final esta solo...**_

_**¿Puedo hacer algo por tí?**_

_**Te daré un rayo de luz…**_

_**Con tal de verte sonreír,**_

_**Yo haría todo por ti.**_

**- **Rukia... ¿Sigues teniendo tu propia puerta sekai no?

- ... Si... Aun no me la quitan

- Bien, en ese caso... Te veo en la noche, en la madrugada, mantente alerta.

- ¿Renji?

- Ahora vamonos..

**Los dos shinigamis se fueron del Soukyouku **

**Continuara….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola y buenas noches gente bella. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y les deseo lo mejor, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas aquella(o)s que le leen y que han convertido esta historia en una de sus favoritas, eso me hace realmente muy feliz :D. Bueno agradesco a Dianizx-san, Umee-san, MaRu-san y a todas aquellas que me han dejado un comentario y que siguen esta historia muchas pero muchas gracias.**

**Les dejo estos capitulos pues no voy a subir hasta si es posible sábado en la noche o domingo en la noche. Deseo que esten muy bien y espero ver sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. Gracias y les dejo la continuación.**

**Capitulo 17****. Despertar, despedida y ¡¿Beso? **

**目覚め****, ****別れ ****¡****¿****別れ****?**

- Rukia... Rukia...-** susurraba un joven de cabello rojo, estaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de su amiga **

- ¿Renji? Ahora salgo-** Rukia se puso rápido un haori negro y salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación.**

- ¿Traes tu daga para abrir la puerta?

- Si... Ven por este lado, no hagas ruido Renji

- Baka no me lo tienes que decir...-** Rukia saco su daga y la clavo enfrente de ella y de la nada salió la puerta, los dos shinigamis cruzaron la puerta, Rukia iba pensativa en todo el camino **

_**Pronto, sólo una vez más,**_

_**Déjame despedirme de ti**_

_**Para siempre...**_

**Entraron a Karakura y cuando llegaron a la casa del pelinaraja. Nuestro pelirrojo se percato de que la pequeña shinigami estaba nerviosa y triste a la vez...**

-... Ve**- dijo quedito- **yo me quedo aquí por si viene alguien.

- Hai...-** y Rukia se fue al cuarto de Ichigo, cuando entro de nuevo en esa habitación se sintió nostálgica, vio la que una vez fue su habitación y sobre todo un hogar, en pocas palabras un lugar al cual pertenecer. Al seguir caminando la luna le brindo su luz para mostrar la cara de un chico que se encontraba durmiendo.**

- I... Ichigo**... - ya no se contuvo comenzó a llorar y corrió hasta la cama de éste, se arrodillo y le tomo la mano, era cálida**…- Ichigo tenia tantas ganas de verte..** - se sentó en la cama a lado de él - **sólo vine a despedirme... Me voy a casar... Dentro de unos días**- de nuevo unas lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas - **Ichigo ya nunca te volveré a ver... Gracias por todo**- se acerco a su oído- **gracias Ichigo y adiós... Para siempre**- fue levantando poco a poco su cabeza y se quedo viendo el rostro del muchacho.. No lo pensó dos veces y postro sus labios en los de el, pudo sentir que se estaba sonrojando. Se separo del chico se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a ir..**

- Rukia...-** decía Ichi acomodándose de nuevo- **espera, iré por ti...

**De espaldas estaba la chica, no podía mirar atrás, sabia que s****i lo hacia la despedida seria más difícil, así que no volteo sólo se quedo parada dando la espalda...**

**- **Baka... No me olvides..-** y salió del cuarto**

- Rukia... Vamonos.

- Hai... Arigato Renji

- No tienes porque agradecer.

**Y los dos se fueron a la SS, mientras que un chico...**

- ¡Rukia!-** grito como loco Ichigo, se paro de su cama y se asomo por la ventana... No había nadie pero se toco los labios, aparte de sentir adolorido todo el cuerpo- **_estuvo aquí lo se, yo… Yo la sentí... No fue un sueño, ya regresaron mis poderes…. _

- Ichigo que te pasa ¿Estas bien?-** subió corriendo su padre al escuchar tremendo grito..**

- Si.. Ella, ella estuvo aquí...

- Pronto la verás, ahora que recuperaste tus poderes la verás... Descansa que estas muy débil, Karin esta bien, por ella no te preocupes esta durmiendo, Urahara me ayudo a traerlos…. En este momento tus poderes están regresando poco a poco, necesitas más tiempo, duérmete, de seguro tienes adolorido todo el cuerpo**.**

**- **Si…. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

- Como casi dos días, Karin se repuso luego luego, a pesar de perder su reiatsu. Tu eres el que esta débil… Buenas noches Ichigo.

- Si, buenas noches**- e Isshin salió del cuarto. Pero Ichigo no se quedo satisfecho... Aun así se recostó en su cama de nuevo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se le había olvidado que hace unas horas había logrado recuperar sus poderes. Poco a poco Ichigo fue cayendo en ese sueño profundo, pero esta vez estaba feliz por una razón que ignoraba lo estaba... **

_**Sólo en sueños te veo,**_

_**Sólo en recuerdos te tengo,**_

_**Mi corazón espera el reencuentro,**_

_**Y pronto te veré de nuevo**_

_**Y esta vez será para siempre...**_

_- __Se que estuviste aquí... No te he olvidado Rukia_

**Continuara…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18. Adiós Kuchiki Rukia….**

**さよなら****朽木****ルキア****…****.**

_- __Me veo y no lo creo, así que este es el fin..._

**Rukia se miraba en el espejo, estaba vestida con un kimono precioso, era de color blanco, estaba bordado de un hilo color plateado, que hacia figuras de péta****los, y en la espalda el emblema de los Kuchiki, el modelo era distinto a un kimono tradicional, este era lago pero tenia un poco más descubierta la parte de la espalda y del busto, el listón con el que se amarraba era de color azul. Rukia tenia agarrado su cabello con una peineta de forma que se le hacia un chongo, tenia un adorno en la cabeza una especie de corona, esta era de color blanco que resaltaba por los rayos del sol ya que la hacían resplandecer**. **Se veía radiante pero a la vez triste ella no podía evitar lo que sentía y no se percato que alguien la veía..**

- Rukia, ¿Estas lista?- **menciono** **un joven muy apuesto que se mostraba serio, si me refiero a ese Kuchiki.**

- Hai, nii-sama ¿Nos vamos?

- Así es...- **Byakuya tomo por el brazo a Rukia y ambos caminaron por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando llegaron allí Rukia volteo hacia atrás para ver una vez más esa casa que le sirvió de hogar...**

_- Me despido de mi misma... Empiezo otra vida... Adiós Kuchiki Rukia... _Arigato nii-sama..

- Por que me agradeces.

- Gracias a ti lleve una vida digna, tuve una casa, gracias por todo- **Rukia lo decía algo triste.**

- Eres la hermana de la mujer que amo, yo hubiera hecho todo por ti, que no se te olvide eso, y aunque en un principio no te trate como era debido, espero que me perdones.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte nii-sama.- **decia Rukia brindandole una sonrisa..**

**Y así cuñado y cuñada, hermano y hermana salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron a un lugar en el cielo donde se llevarían acabo las nupcias. Mientras que en otra mansión...**

- Susa, ya esta todo listo.

- Perfecto, vamonos, no quiero hacer esperar a mi futura esposa- **dijo Susa muy feliz**

- Hai

- Por cierto Gou…¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Hai, todo esta preparado.

- Bien vamonos.

**Y así ambos hombres salieron de la mansión...**

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19. Boda Real.****恋愛準決勝戦**

**Era de día en la SS, el sol estaba radiante, el lugar en donde la boda se iba a celebrar era hermoso y misterioso. Era en el cielo, en un palacio lujoso, la entrada era grande, una puerta de oro con dos dragones grises y azu****les en cada hoja de la puerta, al entrar en aquel palacio lo primero que se veía era nada más y nada menos que un jardín muy verde, con árboles de Sakura, en el jardín se habían puesto las bancas para los invitados, mientras que el altar era nada más y nada menos que un puente, a petición de Susa los tres tanto el sacerdote, como los futuros esposos se iban a poner en el puente y allí se celebrarían las nupcias, este era ancho y pendía de dos muros color dorados, el puente era grande que desde el se podía apreciar a todos los invitados. La gente ya había llegado, mujeres y hombres llevaban puestos elegantes kimonos y unos invitados bastante familiares platicaban y se acomodaban**...

- ¡Oh! Taichou, se ve bien con ese haori- **decía Matsumoto**

- Callate Matsumoto- **decía algo molesto el capitán Hitsugaya**

- Jajaja en verdad te ves bien Shiro-chan**- decía Momo quien se veía hermosa con un kimono rosa pálido con tonos vino.**

- Es capitán Hitsugaya- **contesto Shiro-chan algo ruborizado**- pasemos a nuestros lugares.

- Kira, Hisagi, vengan con nosotros no se queden atrás..

- Si Rangiku-san- **mencionaron los dos jóvenes tenientes.**

- Así que de esta forma se celebra una boda entre nobles, me pregunto ¿Por qué el Kuchiki invito a todos los del Gotei?

- Bueno es porque somos amigos de su hermana, además yo soy su capitán...

- Eras querrás decir, pero mi Nanao-chan se ve preciosa

- Callate capitán pervertido. Mejor vamos a sentarnos.

**Todos los presentes se acomodaron y vieron como de una puerta salían dos hombres, uno vestido de negro y el otro con ropas de sirviente, todos entendieron que el novio había llegado sólo esperaban a la novia.**

**En la entrada del jardín una puerta se abrió y de allí salieron los dos Kuchiki... Mientras caminaban en silencio Rukia sintió un hueco en el pecho conforme se iba acercando al novio el cual le sonreía, ella no pudo evitar pensar en alguien más...**

**Flashback **

- _Rukia, vine a salvarte..._

_- Baka, te dije que no me siguieras, te lo dije._

_- ¡Puedes decir lo que quieras voy a salvarte, aunque sea a rastras!_

_- Tranquila, no pienso morirme todavía._

_- Despídeme de todos quieres..._

_- Hai_

_- Por haber sobrevivido... Gracias Ichigo _

**Fin flashback**

_**Quisiera borrar tus recuerdos**_

_**Quisiera borrar mis memorias**_

_**Quisiera ya no saber de ti**_

_**Pero me es imposible olvidar que era feliz,**_

_**Mi vida sigue la tuya igual,**_

_**Pero yo no te olvido,**_

_**Y tú ¿Te acordaras de mí?**_

_**¿Pensaras en mí como yo en ti?**_

_**¿Recuerdas el tiempo juntos?**_

_**Las risas, peleas, tristezas, lagrimas...**_

_**Me gustaría regresar el tiempo**__**,**_

_**En el que só**__**lo éramos tú y yo...**_

**Al llegar al puente, Byakuya entrego a Rukia a Susanowo, este tomo a Rukia de la mano y Byakuya se retiro de allí para sentarse a lado de su teniente**.

- Rukia-chan me hace muy feliz el tenerte a mi lado- **menciono en voz baja Susa.**

- Arigato...- **Susa se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus palabras de la ojiazul..**

- Yo haré que tu tristeza se borre, y que olvides todas tus penas….**Rukia sólo se quedo petrificada, no supo que decir... Y así de esta manera empezó la boda….**

**Continuara….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20. Votos…El nuevo lazo….****新ループ**

_**Ante mis ojos veo a una mujer frágil pero poderosa,**_

_**Ante mis ojos veo a mi diosa, mi vida, mi todo,**_

_**Juro que conmigo no te faltara nada,**_

_**No habrá tristeza,**_

_**Sólo brillara el sol,**_

_**Tendrás todo,**_

_**Te doy mi vida,**_

_**Con este anillo,**_

_**Demuestro que estoy unido a ti,**_

_**Que formamos un nuevo lazo y que soy tuyo para siempre..**_

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, también la unión de dos casas nobles la casa Ryu y la casa Kuchiki, por favor Susanowo Ryu di tus votos.

- Ante mis ojos veo a una mujer frágil pero poderosa, ante mis ojos veo a mi diosa, juro que conmigo no te faltara nada, no habrá tristeza, sólo brillara el sol, tendrás todo, te doy mi vida, con este anillo- **tomo la mano de Rukia-** demuestro que estoy unido a ti, que formamos un nuevo lazo y que soy tuyo para siempre..

- Ahora usted Kuchiki Rukia.

- ….Yo Kuchiki Rukia... Acepto- **los pensamientos de la chica estaban en otro lado o mas bien estaba pensando en otra persona, ante ella se encontraba otro hombre, pero su mente le puso la imagen de aquel chico de cabello naranja, lo que hizo que sonriera y bajara la mirada**- a Susanowo Ryu como mi amigo, compañero, y con este anillo- **tomo la mano de Susa**- muestro que estoy unida a ti, y que….. Soy tuya….. Para siempre….. _lo hice..._

- Y que esta unión sea para siempre. Ahora les presento a Susanowo Ryu y a Rukia Ryu, puede besar a su novia.

**Rukia y Susa estaban el uno frente al otro pero am****bos inmóviles ninguno de los dos habia besado a alguien.. Bueno al menos no despierto, Susa bajo el rostro para quedar a la altura de la chica, ella sólo se quedo parada sin moverse, poco a poco Susa se fue acercando… Rukia podía sentir el aliento de Susa, poco a poco los labios de ellos se rozaron hasta besarse…**

- ¡Rukiaaaaaa!

- I... Ichi...go...

- ¡Bankai! ¡Hihiou Zabimaru!

- Shire... Senbonzakura Kageyoshi...

**Continuara...**


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas días, tardes, noches o madrugadas jaja a todos ustedes. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy pero muy bien :), antes que nada muchas gracias por leerme y apoyar el Ichiruki jaja y por sus comentarios. Agradecimiento especial a todos los que me leen y me regalan un review me hacen muy feliz :) y claro a los que han puesto como favorita a esta historia.

**Umee-san: **Ya pronto vas a saber que tiene que ver Byakuya con este embrollo :) no puedo decir mucho, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia :).

**Darisu-san: **Gracias por poner la historia como favoritos :) y me da en verdad mucho gusto que te guste :).

**A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUEN GRACIAS Y LES DEJO LA CONTI, ES PEQUEÑA PERO LES SUBIRE HOY MÁS, ESPEREN Y GRACIAS!**

**Capitulo 21. ...**

**¿Cómo es morir?**

**Somos shinigamis,**

**Dioses de la muerte,**

**Ayudamos a la gente muerta,**

**Vemos la muerte a diario,**

**Pero****...**

**¿Cómo se siente?**

_Siento frío, esta obscuro, no siento mi cuerpo, no puedo abrir los ojos, los párpados me pesan, no puedo moverme.. Ni oir... Ni siquiera puedo hablar... Me sien..to... ¿Mojada?... Ya... N.. No.. Si..ennntoo... Nada... So..__ Sólo recuerdo... Su voz diciendo mi nombre…. Acaso… ¿Fue una ilusión?_

- Ichigo...

_**Nada..**_

_**No sentir,**_

_**No vivir,**_

_**No respirar,**_

_**Morir lentamente...**_

- Rukia.. ¿Rukia? ¡¿Rukia? ¡Rukiaaa!

**Continuara...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien debo explicarles algo importante, Omis: demonios, Shuras: soldados. Jin : genio.**

**Capitulo 22. Traición. ****裏切り**

**Todo paso muy rápido, desde el jardín todos los invitados se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero no daban crédito, pronto se vieron involucrados ante tal suceso… ¿Pero que sucedió? Regresemos a lo que paso arriba, y explicare los**** hechos de tal tormentoso acto…**

- Y que esta unión sea para siempre. Ahora les presento a Susanowo Ryu y a Rukia Ryu, puede besar a su novia.

**Rukia y Susa estaban el uno frente al otro pero am****bos inmóviles, ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien.. Bueno al menos no despierto, Susa bajo el rostro para quedar a la altura de la chica, ella sólo se quedo parada sin moverse, poco a poco Susa se fue acercando… Rukia podía sentir el aliento de Susa, poco a poco los labios de ellos se rozaron hasta besarse…**

- ¡Rukia!- **se escucho el grito de aquel chico con vestimenta de shinigami, salió de una puerta que se abrió en el cielo quedo a sólo unos cuantos pasos de la nueva pareja. Vio como su ex compañera de batallas estaba con aquel chico desconocido en una posición que no le gusto, Susa tenía a Rukia abrazada y la estaba besando..**

- I...- **la chica quedo petrificada al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz de aquel chico, trató de voltear la cabeza para poder verlo... Pero no lo logro... Frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su ahora esposo y no sólo eso, lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de el.** _Nos estamos besando…._

- ...Ichi..go- **no lo dijo por sorpresa.. Desgraciadamente no.. Lo último que pudo ver fue el pecho de su esposo Y no pudo ver a lo lejos a Ichi acercándose y desenvainando a Zangetsu, frente a ella estaba su esposo la tenia abrazada... Pronto sintió frío y como su cuerpo no le respondía, trato de agarrarse de Susa, pero este que la tenia abrazada poco a poco se fue separando de ella, sacando a su vez una daga, Rukia se estaba cayendo...**

- ¡Bankai! ¡Hihio Zabimaru!- **Renji no lo pensó dos veces e hizo el Bankai, con su Bankai pudo tomar rápido a Rukia evitando que se cayera y dejando el campo libre a Ichigo quien ya estaba atrás de Susanowo...**

**Susanowo después de apuñalar a Rukia levanto su mano y de la nada hizo ****un remolino de viento, que lo cubría evitando que Ichigo se acercara a él. Con la otra mano aventó la daga, la que tenia la sangre de Rukia, y se clavo en el piso, del piso salieron varias sombras que poco a poco se fueron transformando en Omis, del viento que hizo salió una espada, Susa se percato de que ya tenia a atrás al hombre que ocupaba el corazón de su ahora esperaba difunta esposa... Y así empezó la guerra..**

**De los omis que se formaron dos en especial salieron persiguiendo a Renji y Rukia, pero Renji no se percato de ello, él llevaba en sus brazos a Rukia…**

- Shire... Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**...- Byakuya utilizo a Senbonsakura y miles de pétalos de cerezo hicieron un remolino evitando que siguieran a Renji.**

**Continuara...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23. Shinigami vs Omi.**

_**Viento,**_

_**Brisa,**_

_**Agua,**_

_**Lluvia,**_

_**Trueno,**_

_**Nos movemos con el viento,**_

_**Nos movemos con el trueno,**_

_**No seremos vencidos,**_

_**Cuando el viento cese y el trueno muera,**_

_**Moriremos….**_

- Vaya, mira nada más hermano nos despierta el amo, nos da a seguir a una suculenta mujer que además es su esposa y nos sale un oponente, estamos de suerte hermano..

- Jajaj asi es.. Estamos de suerte Fu…- **los dos hermanos omis se voltearon para quedarse el uno frente al otro- ¡**Piedra! ¡Papel! O ¡Tijeras!

- Rayos me ganaste Norai… Eso es trampa, otra vez que sean dos de tr..

- Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…- **un remolino de flores se dirigió a los hermanos interrumpiéndolos en su importante pelea..**

- ¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca Fu, con esto esta decidido yo lo atacaré.

- No hermano, no seas envidioso, entre los dos acabaremos con él así no nos aburriremos.

- ¡Jajaj perfecto!

- Dinos tu nombre shinigami, nosotros somos Fu y Norai Jin.

- Soy Kuchiki Byakuya… Capitán del sexto escuadrón..

- ¡HEY! Niño bonito. ¿Quieres ayuda?- **se acercaron nada más y nada menos que los dos capitanes… Ukitake y Shunsui..**

- No necesito de su ayuda…

- Mira hermano ya están llegando más como este, hay que sacarlos..

- Me parece bien…

- _**El tambor del trueno **_

_**- El costal del viento **_

_**- Truena **_

_**- Sopla...**_- **sus espadas se convirtieron en un costal y la otra en un tambor, de allí salieron varios omis y los shura que eran soldados. Al llamarlos se volvieron muchísimos...**

- Shire Senbonsakura ka...

- Hey Kuchiki deja divertirnos - **le respondió el capitán del onceavo escuadrón Kempachi Zaraki **

- Vamos Yumichika

- Levanta tu cabeza... Wabisuke...

- Corta... Kazeshini

- Hyorinmaru...- **la pelea empezó todos los shinigamis se fueron a pelear con los respectivos omis y shuras**.

- ¡Hey Byakuyabo! Ven con nosotros que necesitamos de tu ayuda- **Byakuya volteo al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que de chico lo molestaba**

- Tardaste Shihouin Yoruichi

- Ja.. Vamos que el chico nos espera. **Byakuya desapareció con el shunpo que hizo, el, Yoruichi, Urahara e Isshin desaparecieron por el cielo..**

- Hermano se nos fueron.

- Tranquilo tenemos a estos dos para divertirnos.

- Nosotros sólo peleamos uno a uno así que elijan con cual de los dos quieren pelear...

- Mmmm me parece muy prudente su observación en es caso yo escojo a mmmm el tipo de cabello blanco..

- Bien la diversión la tendré contigo viejo. Primero dime tu nombre yo soy Fu Jin, genio del agua.

- Yo soy Shunsui capitán del octavo escuadrón y lamento decepcionarte pero no tengo un poder como el tuyo…

- ... Dime blandito ¿Quien eres? Yo soy Norai Jin, genio del trueno…

- Hola yo soy el capitán del treceavo escuadrón Ukitake Jushirou

- Que comience la acción...

**Cada uno se los capitanes comenzó su pelea**

**Continuara...**


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que estén muy pero muy bien y que sean muy felices :). He tardado en subir los capítulos y lo siento mucho, agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo hasta el final, les dejo estos capitulos pues **Unbreakable bond **dará fin proximamente... Tengo planeado subir el final en estos días. A todos muchas gracias por haber seguido la lectura y por favor dejen un comentario que me hacen muy feliz :). Gracias a **Umee-san, darisu-san, DarkJassCasper-san, Etterna Fanel-san, Dianizx-san, MaRu-san, Kurosaki Anne-san, IanaTykiWalker-san, gibybluu-san y a TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE LA HAN CONVERTIDO EN FAVORITA GRACIAS. **

**Capitulo 24. Diferencia de poder. Esperanza del sol****希望 太陽****.**

**Las peleas estaban a todo lo que se pod****ían dar, iban ganando los shinigamis pero se estaban cansando por que los omis y los shura por más que los mataban seguían saliendo. Mientras que en otro lugar una pelea se iba dando...**

- ¡¿Maldito qué le hiciste a Rukia?

- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que mal educado eres, decirle de esa manera a mi esposa, es muy descortés de tu parte... Ichigo

- Co.. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Mi difunta esposa pudo platicarme algo de ti.

- Maldito Rukia no ha muerto.

- Eso tu crees. Para mi es necesario que ella muera, la daga que le clave es demasiado poderosa como para que no se muera, nadie puede salvarla, ella ya esta muerta ¿Acaso no sientes?

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Getsuga Tensho**!- Ichigo lanzo su ataque pero Susanowo lo tomo y lo deshizo sólo con levantar un dedo, lo que desconcertó a Ichi.**

- Vamos.. ¿Ese es todo tu poder?

- ¡Ban Kai! ¡Tenza Zangetsu!- **Ichi se lanzo con todo lo que tenia pero cuando miro enfrente Susa no estaba..**

- Ya te dije que con esas tonterías no me vencerás**..- el shinigami no se percato cuando fue que Susa llego enfrente de el y como fue que tenia el dedo de este en su pecho, Ichi se llevo una mano al pecho y se percato de que su mano tenia sangre... Su sangre. Alzo la cara para ver a Susa y atacarlo pero el ya no estaba…**

- Ya deja de jugar niño, yo no me contendré- **Susa alzo su espada** – Kaze Tori…_**(viento pájaro)- en forma de pájaro el viento se formo y ataco a Ichigo quien se cubrió pero..- **_Kaze tsumetai.._**(viento frío**_)- _**el pájaro se congelo y de el salio un remolino frió que envolvió a Ichigo y le hizo varias rasgadas...**_

- ¡Aaaahh!

- Creo que es hora de que veas la diferencia de poder aquí... Esta espada se llama Kusanagi es muy poderosa da valor a quien la posea y es capaz de controlar varias cosas pero me es inútil si esta sola- **de su haori saco un collar y se lo mostró al chico-** ¿Sabes qué es esto? Es el collar magatama, es la benevolencia... Si lo uno a la espada- **Susa amarro el collar al mango de la espada**- el poder es mayor, pero me falta algo para ser indestructible, el espejo que tiene mi difunta esposa, veo que has recuperado el aliento..

- ¡Maldito Rukia no esta muerta! ¡Ah!-** Ichigo** **se puso su mascara de hollow**- ¡Getsuga Tensho!- **Susa tomo toda la cantidad del poder del ataque del shinigami con la mano y lo deshizo...**

- ¡¿Crees poder vencerme? Jajaj vaya que eres obstinado Ichigo, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad, no necesito el poder de los objetos para ser poderoso sólo tengo dos objetos que me harán libre… Yo soy un kami tu ni siquiera eres un shinigami completo, no eres un hollow y no eres humano. Esa es nuestra diferencia tu nunca podrás estar a mi altura.

- Ya se quien eres Susanowo Ryu yo no te tengo miedo, te equivocas al decir que no soy un shinigami completo, yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo un shinigami, un humano, parte hollow y también soy aquel que va a acabar contigo. Nuestra diferencia de poderes no es tan grande como tú piensas...

- ¡Pero que dices soy un dios! Soy la reencarnación del dios del viento Susanowo, Kurosaki Ichigo no eres nada sólo eres basura...

- Bah haré que te tragues tus palabras, yo soy..

- ¡Ahora!

_**La estrella que aguarda en ser liberada,**_

_**Vida y muerte concede a su paso,**_

_**Para ser una vez más el resplandor del ocaso,**_

_**La esperanza del sol naciente, llega a su paso...**_

_**Y con el calor del sol**_

_**El rayo fulmina al cielo..**_

_**Y da muerte al viento..**_

**Del cielo se vio una ráfaga de luz que se propagaba por todo este y cuando se voltearon los dos hombres que estaban peleando vieron como la luz se dirigía a un chico en particular... **

- ¡Malditos, es el espejo!

**Continuara...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo**** 25. Kami****神様****vs Kami****神様**

**Viento ****風 ****vs Sol ****太陽**

**La luz que ilumino a Ichigo no era cualquier luz...**

**Flashback**

**Camino a la SS en el t****únel que los conecta, los tres ex capitanes le explicaban a Ichigo lo misterioso de los artefactos, el rescate de Rukia y sobre todo quien era su rival y cómo lo iba a vencer...**

- Escúchame bien Ichigo, tu rival no es cualquier rival, el no es humano y mucho menos es un shinigami..

- Su nombre es Susanowo Ryu, es un miembro de la familia noble Ryu, tu padre te contó de los objetos, pero no te dijo todo...

- ¿A que te refieres Yoruichi-san? ¿Viejo?

- Ah... Mira hijo, los objetos no hacen fuerte a esta familia en especial... Sino que lo libera, esta familia es descendiente directa del dios del viento Susanowo, cuando nosotros lo sellamos el dios no era lo suficientemente fuerte, a penas había reencarnado. Así que era un inexperto, trato de liberar sus poderes pero no pudo, nosotros con los objetos lo sellamos...

- Pero la última vez que reencarno se llevo dos objetos así que sus poderes para la próxima reencarnación serian liberados en un 99%... Esta reencarnación es el prometido de Rukia...

- ¡¿Que? ¿Me están diciendo que no tengo oportunidad?

- Hay una forma Ichigo.. Yo no te dije toda la verdad…

- Explicate Ojisan no entiendo.

- Veras tu, bueno yo... Nosotros…

**Fin flashback **

**La luz era dorada****, provenía de un espejo, al voltear Susanowo para ver a Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a este atado con un lazo dorado, la luz que envolvía a Ichigo junto con las cuerdas lo cambio, su vestimenta de Bankai cambio de negro a blanco con toques dorados, su cabello creció un poco su espada negra cambio a dorada, tenia una corona en la cabeza era dorada y tenia picos que tenían la forma de rayos, Susanowo no lo podía creer...**

- ¡¿Quien rayos eres? Tu... Tu no puedes ser... Amaterasu...

**Flashback**

- Veras tu, bueno yo... Nosotros... Hace muchos años una mujer muy hermosa bajo a la SS, ella venia de un lugar muy lejano, tenía prohibido bajar de su hogar sin embargo un día bajo porque necesitaba esconderse de su hermano que le quería hacer daño, encontró refugio en un hogar, y se quedo oculta por un tiempo pero se enamoro... Ese amor era prohibido así que lo oculto durante un año, al término del año ella regreso a su hogar ya que un día su familia la encontró en una cueva y la obligaron a salir…. Ella dejo algo a esa familia... Dejo a una hija…Su padre la cuido y contrajo matrimonio con otra mujer, ella acepto a la niña como su propia hija, la familia creció y la pareja fue muy feliz pero la madre siempre tuvo curiosidad por esta niña que era especial. El padre después de un tiempo le dijo la verdad a su esposa y ella guardo el secreto. Con el paso del tiempo la niña creció, se caso y tuvo hijos, un día llego de nuevo aquella mujer hermosa, esta mujer le dijo quien era y el lazo que las unía así como el don que había heredado de ella. Aquella mujer era su madre la diosa del sol Amaterasu, quien le dijo que por ser su hija poseía un don muy especial... Sólo cuando fuera necesario y corriera peligro el mundo y su familia, uno de sus descendientes seria como su abuela una diosa... Se le prestaría los poderes de un dios... Lo entiendes ¿Ichigo? Nosotros somos descendientes de esa mujer... Y tu eres aquel sol que ella menciono... Tu eres...

**Fin flashback **

- Así es Susanowo yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo descendiente de la diosa Amaterasu, soy por ahora igual que tu, un dios y soy el dios sol...

- Maldición, ¡Viento infernal!- **de la espada de Susa salió frío helado cuando tocaba algo este congelaba todo a su paso.**

- ¡Sol naciente!

**Continuara...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26. Somos dos. Siempre dos…**

**Los hermanos son unidos,**

**Uno sólo no es nada,**

**Los dos juntos invencibles,**

**Si muere uno el otro lo sigue,**

**¿Entiendes? **

**Ese es el lazo de los hermanos…**

**En otra parte en una de las peleas...**

- Shinigami antes que esto termine... Vuelve a decir tu nombre y dime como se llama tu katana y sobre todo como fue que ganaste...

- Soy Ukitake Jyoushiro y mi zanpakuto se llama Sōgyo no Kotowari. Cuando libero a mi zanpakuto digo "Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada". Tu dijiste ser el genio de los truenos.. Yo te gane por que mi zanpakuto, el poder de Sōgyo no Kotowari es absorber los ataques del oponente y regresárselos, aun siendo tú un genio, yo tengo igual al trueno de mi lado.

- Ya veo.. Al menos me dio gusto pelear con alguien tan poderoso como yo el genio del trueno... Me dispongo a ir con mi hermano…Te agradezco la pelea Ukitake…

- Así que este juego acabo... Eres un oponente digno.. Te agradezco toda la diversión que me diste... Al parecer yo perdí al igual que mi hermano. Eres digno de ser un capitán... Dime... Quiero saber que juego jugué y sobre todo como fui que perdí capitán del octavo escuadrón Shunsui..

- ... Creo que no pusiste mucha atención joven genio Fu Jin. Cuando libere a mi zanpakuto dije esto "El viento de la flor está agitado, El dios de las flores llora. El viento del cielo está agitado. El demonio del cielo ríe." No pusiste la suficiente atención genio del agua.. Mi zanpakuto se llama Katen Kyōkotsu.. Ellas son muy elegantes para matar, ellas no se andan con rodeos sin embargo gustan de... Mmm digamos jugar con su presa, el juego que estuviste jugando todo este tiempo fue el Bushō Koma.. Tu con tus costales de viento y agua pudiste atacarme pero a decir verdad con el Bushō Koma puedo hacer tornados y enviarlos hacia ti... A pesar de ser un genio... Mi Katen Kyōkotsu se aburrió al ver que tenían poderes algo similares es por esta razón que decidió atacar sólo con esta técnica, derrotar a su enemigo con un poder similar al de el..

- Ya veo... Por lo menos ahora se que fue lo que paso... Hermano nos divertimos, hermano perdimos, pero aun así me iré contigo…

**Los dos hermanos se desvanecieron y regresaron cada uno a su espada correspondiente...**** Ambos capitanes mataron a sus rivales uno jugando con su presa y el otro copiando todos los movimientos de su enemigo.. Poco a poco los soldados y omis se fueron desvaneciendo y el cielo se empezó a aclarar... En otro lugar dos hombres estaban muy juntos, uno se recargaba en el otro...**

**Continuara….**


	27. Chapter 27

**C****apitulo 27. Sol vencedor. Luna vencida.**

**Sol****勝者 ****Luna****ルナ**

- ¡Viento infernal!

- ¡Sol naciente!

**Los dos poderes de los dioses se combinaron****, el viento helado de Susa se unió a la luz proveniente de la espada de Ichigo. Ante tal choque de poder todo lo congelado termino quemado...**

- Vaya para intentar usar los poderes de Amaterasu no lo haces mal pero esto se tiene que acabar ya..

- Al parecer estamos de acuerdo en algo, yo seré quien te gane.

- Jajaja niño yo aún no libero todo mi poder, y con esta técnica todo a su paso será destruido, por que no hay nada que le gane al viento...

- Vuela alto y arrasa todo a tu paso.. ¡Viento místico! ¡Tornado verdugo!... ¡KAZE RYU!- **el cielo se obscurecio y de la espada de Susa salió un dragón, Susa se dirigió a toda velocidad al pecho de Ichigo quien ya lo estaba esperando...**

- ¡Fuego asesino! ¡Luz segadora! ¡TAIYO HI! **- Ichigo se lanzo a Susanowo, su espada tomo la forma de una espada de fuego y no sólo eso, de ella emanaba una luz cálida... Ambos chocaron y se escucho un estruendo... Los dos hombres estaban muy juntos, uno se recargaba en el otro…**

- No lo entiendo...- **la espada de Ichigo atravesó a Susanowo..**

- ¿Sabes por qué nadie puede tocar al sol? Porque se muere... ¿Sabes por qué hay vida? Porque el sol la concede... ¿Sabes por qué el viento pierde? Porque sin el sol este no existiría.. Cometiste un gran error al ir tras la compañera del sol, cometiste el error de tocar a la luna.. Ahora viento desaparece...

- Así que ese eres tu.. Ichigo Kurosaki... - **Susanowo Ryu se iba desvaneciendo su cuerpo se fue yendo con el viento, hasta que desapareció por completo, atrás de Ichigo se encontraba su padre...**

- Ichigo..

- Oji-chan.. Donde esta Rukia...

- Veras... Ella

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun!

- Inoue, Ishida, Chado... _**-**____**Ichigo se fue volteando para dar la cara a sus padres y amigos..**_

- Kurosaki.. Debemos hablar_**- le dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes, Ichigo comprendió que algo no andaba bien.**_

- Primero veré a Ru... kia...

- ¡Ichigo!

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

- ¡Kurosaki!

_No siento mi cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy?..._

- Ichigo…. Ichigo.. Ichigo..

_- ¿Rukia?..._

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

Muchas gracias a todos y en el próximo capitulo es nuestra despedida deseando a todos que les haya gustado la historia de esta mi hermosa pareja que adoro :), espero y haya sido de su agrado y gracias por todos los comentarios y espero que puedan seguir leyendo alguna que otra historia que he escrito o que voy escribiendo :). Gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo que es el último :).

JA NE! DOMO ARIGATO!

**Capitulo 28. El reencuentro, el**** último adiós ****最後の別れ****, una promesa ****約束 ****y un amor ****愛 ****para siempre ****常に****...**

_No siento mi cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy?_

- Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo...

_Esa voz se me hace conocida. No puedo abrir mis ojos__._

- Ichigo.. Ichigo.. Ichigo ¡Baka despierta!

_Si es su voz no puedo hablar... __¿Rukia? _

_Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he podido ver a los espíritus.. Pero nunca creí un la existencia de los shinigamis.. Hasta que te conocí..._

- Dame esa espada shinigami..

- No soy shinigami.. Soy Kuchiki Rukia

- Ya veo yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo..

_Cuantas cosas pasamos juntos.. Cuantas veces nos peleamos, nos ayudamos, nos separamos... Cuantas veces te salve y cuantas veces casi te pierdo..._

- ¿En dónde rayos estoy?- **Ichigo se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido para el.. Su habitación.**

- Ichigo...- **el chico poco a poco se fue volteando al escuchar su nombre, pudo ver a una mujer de cabello negro, ojo azul y estaba vestida con un kimono blanco, el de su boda...**

- Rukia... ¡Rukia! ¡¿Estas bien, no estas herida?- **Ichigo corrió hacia aquella mujer, cuando quedo enfrente de ella no sabia que hacer..**

- ¿Rukia, estas bien?

- Quita esa cara de tonto, y si estoy bien.. O algo así por el estilo.. Cuanto tiempo tiene que no nos vemos.. Haz crecido, te ves más fuerte. Aunque mira esa mirada la tienes toda perdida y triste.. Me da gusto verte.

- Yo.. Yo vi como te... Me da gusto que estés bien..

- Ichigo.. No tenemos mucho tiempo.. Estas vestido muy extraño jajajaja. Eso es una ¿Corona? Jajaja

- No te burles Rukia. Si es una corona quiere decir que soy un dios. Jajaj soy más que tu baka soy el dios del Sol. Tu también estas vestida muy bueno este- **se rasco la cabeza, miro a otro lado, se sonrojo**- Dime Rukia…¿Por qué no tenemos tiempo? ¿A que tiempo te refieres?

- Ichigo... ¡¿Cómo que eres un dios? ¡Explicame y dime! ¡¿Cómo es que entraste a mi boda? ¡¿Cómo es que puedes verme? ¡¿Cómo fue que...? ¡Ay no! También a ti te mato Susanowo.. Y admítelo me veo hermosa jaaja.

- Si soy un dios. Resulta que por medio de unas dagas recupere mis poderes, la razón el viejo y Karin me dieron parte de los suyos. Soy un dios porque el viejo y yo somos descendientes de la diosa del sol Amaterasu. El espejo que quería Susanowo era para liberarse, el es un dios, el dios del viento así que gracias a ese espejo obtuve mis poderes de dios y vencí a Susanowo así que no estoy muerto y tu tam..po...co Rukia tu no estas muerta ¿Verdad? Y yo tampoco ¿Verdad?- l**a voz de Ichigo cambio se puso triste y fría, su compañera lo noto..**

**- **Veras Ichigo... Estamos en tu cuarto porque aquí fue donde nos conocimos... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Recuerdas todo? Yo lo recuerdo...

- Si Rukia, recuerdo todo... Nunca te lo dije pero gracias a ti.. La lluvia que había en mi paró.. Cuando llegaste a mi vida la cambiaste, te salve porque me hacías falta. Deje que te quedaras porque sabía que si te ibas conmigo no me lo perdonarías. Cuando regresaste me sentí tan feliz, mi vida se lleno de nuevo y cuando ese Grimjow te lastimo entendí que eras importante para mí. Cuando tuviste la brillante idea de separarnos e ir cada quien por su lado... Yo no quería separarme de ti, tenia miedo de volver a separarme, sabia que si te perdía... Cuando deje de sentirte y Ulquiorra me dijo que estabas muerta no lo creía. Cuando te volví a ver sólo quería quedarme contigo. Cuando te salve de Yammy no quería dejarte pero tenia que hacerlo sólo así derrotaría a Aizen y nos quedaríamos juntos como siempre... Pero.. Perdí mis poderes y en nuestra despedida comprendí que eras parte de mi, que mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estabas en ella. Yo me di cuenta que el lazo que nos une... Yo.. Rukia te amo...- **Ichigo se acerco mas a ella, ya no tenia miedo, ni pena ni vergüenza, ya le había dicho que la amaba.. La tomo entre sus brazos, ella correspondió al abrazo..**

- Ichigo... Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por salvarme, por dejar que permaneciera a tu lado, en tu mundo, con tu familia... Ichigo promete... Promete que vivirás muy feliz.. Seguirás tu vida, te convertirás en un gran hombre, tendrás una carrera, te casaras, tendrás hijos.. Y cuando mueras... Cuando mueras entonces nos veremos de nuevo si así lo quiere el destino... Ichigo debes seguir tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido porque los dos sabemos que yo estoy muerta desde hace mucho tiempo... Ichigo yo también... Yo también...- **Rukia se iba desvaneciendo**...

- ¡Rukia! ¡No! ¡Rukia!

- ¡Rukiaaaa!

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! No te muevas.. Tus herí**...- Ichigo se paro rápido de su cama**..

- Inoue.. ¡¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy en mi cuarto? ¡¿Qué paso?- **Ichigo estaba de pie tomo a Inoue por los brazos pero alguien entro al cuarto al escuchar aquellos gritos**..

- Kurosaki será mejor que te tranquilices..

- Ishida ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Dónde esta Rukia? ¡Dime Ishida que le paso! Inoue ¡¿Por qué no esta aquí Rukia..? Ella.. Ella... ¡Nooo! ¡Ahhh!- **Ichigo perdió el control y como estaba tan cansado se desmayo...**

**-** ¡Kurosaki-kun!

- Inoue-san tranquila todo esta bien...- **entre los dos acomodaron a Ichi de nuevo en su cama**.

- Ishida-kun.. Me duele verlo así..- **Inoue lloraba e Ishida se acerco a consolarla...**

**-** Será mejor que termines de curarlo y nos vayamos... El no esta bien

- Hai...

**Inoue termino de curar a Ichi quien dormía profundamente, Uryuu y Orihime salieron del cuarto del pelinaraja y en la sala se encontraron con Isshin, Yoruichi y Urahara**.

- Escuchamos sus gritos.. ¿Pregunto por ella verdad?

- Así es Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-kun esta muy mal, ya lo cure de sus heridas pero... Su corazón tardara en sanar..

- Gracias Orihime-chan.

- Yoruichi-san.. Urahara-san.. ¿Por qué salimos de la Soul Society tan rápido? Debió haber sido mejor que Kurosaki hubiera visto a Kuchiki-san..

- Al tener sus poderes de dios, nadie podía acercase a el... El no hubiera querido que algo saliera mal por su culpa.. Si lo pudimos traer fue gracias a que usamos los tres objetos para sellar sus poderes de dios..- **Urahara se tapo la boca con el abanico..**

**-** Quien le dirá a Ichigo sobre lo sucedido...

- Creo que se lo diré yo.. Soy su padre... Gracias a todos y buenas noches..

**Cada uno de los invitados se fue yendo de la casa de los Kurosaki. En esa casa sólo se quedo Isshin e Ichigo quien aun dormía... Isshin fue al cuarto de su hijo acomodo una silla a lado de la cama y se quedo allí..**

_**Si te digo todo… ¿Me perdonaras?**_

_**Si esto es como una puñalada… ¿La aceptaras?**_

_**Sobre todo podrás perdonarte cuando entiendas todo…**_

_**Si, una noche, sólo una noche más y después reinara el sol….**_

**A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a Ichigo, quien sintió el reiatsu de su padre muy cerca de el, dio la vuelta y vio que estaba su viejo a lado de el..**

- Ojisan…

- Veo que ya despertaste.. ¿Estas más calmado?

- Ojisan... ¿Dime qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dime dónde esta Rukia? Porque nadie me dice...

- Ichigo debes ser fuerte... Ella.. La daga que le clavo Susanowo Ryu era una daga similar a la que te clave para obtener de vuelta tus poderes... La daga que le clavo a Rukia-chan era una daga jigoku... Ella...

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Nooooooo!- **Ichigo lloraba y gritaba, su padre lo abrazo y lo tranquilizo..**

- Lo siento en verdad, lo siento Ichigo...

_**De que me sirve el poder si no te tengo a mi lado,**_

_**De que me sirve la vida si ya no estas a mi lado,**_

_**De que me sirve este mundo si no estas tu para compartirlo.**_

_**Ya no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estas tu...**_

**Continuara...**


	29. Chapter 29

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy pero muy bien, bueno pues Unbreakable bond ha llegado a su fin.. Fue realmente muy especial este fic para mi pues es el primero que hice, que les haya gustado me hace muy pero muy feliz. Quiero agradecerle a todos(as) las que lo leyeron, comentaron e hicieron de esta historia una de sus favoritas. Originalmente la historia nació por los poemas en toda la historia que son míos y por la triste despedida de Ichigo y Rukia en el 423, hasta la fecha seguimos sin verla pero yo creo que ya merito y aparece.

Gracias a:

**Etterna Fanel-san, Umee-san, Darisu-san, ****Natsuki21-san, Luna Vi Britania-san, DarkJazzCasper-san, Dianizx-san, MaRu-san, Kurosaki Anne-san, IanaTykiWalker-san,** **Gibybluu-san, Y a todos los que le han gustado esta historia. **

**Espero y les haya sido de su agrado y por favor comenten, esta historia sea acabó jeje pero por favor lean hasta el final! **

**Gracias por todo.**

**BLEACH y sus personajes son de TITE KUBO.**

**Las frases o poemas son míos MARIA OLGUIN al igual que la historia.**

**Capitulo 29. Unbreakable bond****. Un lazo irrompible…**

**ループ 壊れない**

_**Si la soledad fuera para siempre,**_

_**Si el amor no fuera nada,**_

_**La humanidad estaría perdida.**_

**Parte I. De cómo la vida sigue su curso…**

_Hace cuanto que ha pasado…. Ya tiene unos __que serán…. ¿Ocho años? ¡¿Tan poco tiempo? Y yo siento que es una eternidad… Así se siente, cuando sabes que conociste a tu alma gemela, alguien con quien te complementas, alguien por quien dar la vida, alguien con quien estar siempre, alguien con quien contar, amar, confiar… Cuando conoces a esa persona, cuando tienes a esa persona no quieres dejarla ir y su adiós es simplemente la muerte…. Sabes que la vida tiene que continuar sin ella, sin esa parte que es tuya… Agradeces el haberla conocido, el haber pasado un tiempo con ella, el haberte visto en sus ojos, el comprender su mirada y lo mágico que esto puede ser… _

_**Si el lazo que formamos con todas las personas que conocemos no se rompe**__**,**_

_**Entonces es gracias a este lazo y al destino,**_

_**El que las almas gemelas como tu y como yo se encuentran...**_

_**- **_¿Kurosaki-kun? Aquí estas Kurosaki-kun, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde..- **decía una chica alta, de cabello largo naranja y con grandes pechos. Llevaba puesto un vestido , en la parte de arriba el vestido era pegado, de tirantes, en la cintura tenia puesto un listón azul turquesa, el vestido era largo y de color blanco algo hampón no tanto pues era un vestido sencillo para una boda, Orihime se veía hermosa. Ichigo le daba la espalda cuando escucho que lo llamo..**

- Ah..- **suspiro el chico**- Orihime hasta cuando vas a llamarme por mi nombre, cuanto tiempo hemos estado juntos y aun me dices por mi apellido. Mira que eso es gracioso.. Hoy es la boda y aun me dices así..

- Lo siento Ichi.. Kurosaki-kun pero por más que lo intento no puedo decirte por tu nombre, con el paso del tiempo seguro lo diré... Ahora vamos que nos esperan..

- Si ya voy**- Ichigo se volteo y vio a aquella mujer la cual se veía hermosa-** Orihime te ves hermosa- **sonrió el chico y la chica se sonrojo**.

- Gracias.. Tu también te ves muy apuesto con tu traje.

- Jajaja gracias pero te hace falta algo... Una novia no puede salir sin esto- **Ichi se dio la vuelta y tomo un ramo de flores**- Yuzu dijo que estas eran las que mejor te favorecían.

- Azules como las orquillas que me dio mi hermano..- **Orihime derramo unas lagrimas y el chico se acerco a ella le entrego el ramo de flores le dio un beso en la frente, saco su pañuelo le seco las lagrimas y ella sonrió..**

- Ahora vamonos futura esposa...- **el chico dio su brazo a la joven, quien lo tomo.**

- Hai.

**Y los dos salieron juntos de esa pequeña sala...**

**Era un sábado de verano, la boda se celebraría en la capilla de Karakura, se había decidido que fuera en la noche la celebración, así la luna estaría espléndida.**

**La celebración nupcial termino y todos se fueron a la fiesta, se iba a celebrar en un jardín muy grande y espacioso, en el centro se encontraba una pista de baile, mesas y sillas para los invitados y sobre todo el grupo que iba a amenizar la velada. En otra parte del jardín un poco retirado, se encontraba un lago y enfrente del lago habían unos columpios. La gente comenzó a llegar, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y cuando legaron los novios todos gritaron y se emocionaron, estos se fueron a sentar en su mesa especial... **

- ¡Que hable! ¡Que hable!- **gritaba la gente**

- Gracias, gracias- **se levanto el pelinaraja tomo su copa de Champagne y comenzó a hablar..**- no soy muy bueno hablando..- **todos se rieron..**

- Ya dilo Ichigo-** le dijo Ishida.**

- Jaja ok aquí les va..- **aclaro su garganta- **Hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo, bueno no mucho. Comenzamos un viaje el cual no sabíamos el rumbo y mucho menos su final. Comenzamos una etapa en nuestras vidas la cual se lleno de un sin fin de aventuras muy pero muy riesgosas. Cuando no encontrábamos la manera de terminarlas entre todos salíamos adelante, al principio de no ser mas que compañeros de clase nos convertimos en grandes nakamas, nos unimos por una persona...- **sus ojos se entristecieron**- Nos superamos a nosotros mismos. Finalizamos una aventura para comenzar otra la cual fue más riesgosa que la pasada como pudimos salimos victoriosos de ella. Y como la vida no es nada fácil de nuevo nos aventuramos en ese juego llamado destino. Gracias a este juego nos conocimos todos, gracias a este juego formamos un lazo y gracias a este lazo es como formamos una familia. Si el destino hizo que las personas se conociera y el lazo que las une no se rompe es en este caso que gracias a ellos, las almas gemelas se conocen y se juntan para formar un solo ser. Ahora todos alcen su copa y digan salud.

- ¡Salud! - **toda la gente alzo su copa y bebió su Champagne y aplaudió ante tal discurso. Los meseros entraron sirvieron de comer y una vez terminada la cena la música comenzó, la gente estaba emocionada, esperaba que los novios abrieran el baile. Los novios bailaron y la gente comenzó a pararse, después de todo la fiesta apenas estaba iniciando. En el centro una pareja bailaba.**

- Ichigo..

- Jajaja ¿No que no me llamabas por mi nombre? Dime que sucede.. Una novia el día de su boda no debería estar triste...

- Kurosaki-kun Arigato... Arigato por todo esto..

- Vamos Orihime no llores, sonríe que es tu día**- un joven de gafas se acerco a ellos.- **

- ¿Me concede esta pieza?

- Claro que si Uryuu

- Ya te estabas tardando- **Ichi le entrego a Orihime, Ishida se saco de onda al ver que Ichi se salía de la carpa-**

- ¿A dónde vas Ichigo?

- Sólo daré la vuelta, no te preocupes..

- ¡Pues apurate que tenemos que partir el pastel!- **le grito Orihime**

- Si, si, no me tardo- **sonrió y salió..El pelinaraja vio el lago y los columpios, se acerco al lago y vio el reflejo de la luna en el...**

- Se ve hermosa esta noche...- **se quedo contemplando un rato el lago y se fue a sentar a un columpio desde allí podía seguir viendo el lago y oír la música de la boda. Cerro sus ojos y se quedo quieto, cada vez que hacia esto el sentía que una parte de Rukia estaba con el, que en verdad no estaba muerta, de esta forma recordaba esos momentos que compartió con ella hace unos años atrás. Abrió los ojos y vio una mariposa negra volando se le quedo viendo un rato, se paro del columpio camino hacia el lago, sacudió su cabeza, suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, de esta manera podía recodarla... **_Ah... Rukia... Ahora sólo me queda el pensar tu nombre, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu voz, incluso como era tu reiatsu, todo está borrado... Ya no recuerdo.. La última vez que te pude ver... Estabas con aquel tipo y el te mato.. Y de nuevo no pude hacer nada.. Creo que al final lo único que me quedo de ti fue la promesa que te hice..._ Rukia... Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí... Esto es una despedida, debí hacerlo hace tiempo pero quería seguir teniendo tu recuerdo... Ahora que ya no me queda eso, debo decirte adiós... - **los ojos del chico se humedecieron, abrió los ojos, se seco esas lagrimas traicioneras...-** En fin te hice una promesa y la debo cumplir...

**Ichigo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la carpa en la cual lo estaban esperando. Partieron el pastel y la música siguió. Ya pasada la noche la boda ****terminó, los invitados se retiraron y los novios se fueron a su nuevo hogar a empacar para ir a su luna de miel...**

**Parte II. De cómo la terrible verdad que sale a la luz…**

_**Hay verdades que no se dicen,**_

_**Por no dañar el orgullo del hombre…**_

**Pasaron los meses y todo regreso a ****la normalidad, entre la familia y el trabajo, Ichigo se mantenía ocupado... Ishida y el entraron a la universidad hace unos años atrás y como era de esperarse ambos entraron a medicina. Ambos eran muy inteligentes, los mejores de su clase y aunque aun estaban entre la especialización, estaban ya con guardias, ambos las tenían en la noche, sin embargo, una noche tanto Ishida como el sentían algo fuera de lo normal, ambos esa noche decidieron cambiar sus guardias. A la mañana siguiente alguien entro al cuarto del pelinaranja..**

- Ichigo... Ichigo...

- ¡¿Qué?- **el chico se sobresalto al ver como a su compañero trataba de despertarlo**- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Ishida?

- Mira tu insignia de shinigami.. Esta haciendo ese ruido de alerta..

- ¡¿Eh?- **miro a su insignia.. Después de la muerte de Rukia el rompió toda relación con la Soul Society por lo tanto también dejo su labor de shinigami sustituto, había tomado esa decisión y así fue como pasó los años, esa insignia emitiendo de vez en cuando la señal de hollow y él sin tomarla en cuenta, los de la SS entendieron el mensaje y desde entonces la insignia había quedado en el olvido, sin embargo de nuevo sonaba...-** supongo que se rompió, yo ya no me dedico a eso desde hace mucho..

- Si lo se y es extraño yo no siento a ningún hollow. Pero desde ayer tengo un presentimiento. Bueno vamonos que debemos ir al trabajo pero tráetela, saliendo vamos con Urahara-san... Bueno yo voy con el...

**Los dos chicos salieron y se dirigieron al hospital, antes de llegar a el.**

- ¡¿Ichigo? ¡¿Sientes eso?

- No, no siento nada ¿Por qué Ishida? ¡Esta maldita insignia sigue sonando!

**Al llegar a la entrada una enfermera ya los esperaba...**

- Doctor Kurosaki, Doctor Ishida. Ayer en la noche llego una paciente de emergencia, al parecer alguien o algo la ataco, tiene varias lesiones, tratamos de ver alguna identificación, pero no encontramos nada y nadie ha venido a preguntar por ella. La pusimos en un cuarto privado, en el área de terapia intensiva..

- ¡¿Terapia intensiva? ¡Eso quiere decir que esta en coma!

- Sí, lo extraño es que no aparecen registros de ella y una mariposa negra no se aleja de ella...

- Ok. Gracias Yume-san, antes que todo debemos entrar al hospital y vamos a verla.

- Hai

- Bueno Ishida vamos a entrar. ¡Esta cosa sigue sonando empieza a ser muy molesto!

- Ichigo se ve que no pusiste atención a lo que dijo la enfermera..

- ¡Pues no me dejo escuchar esta cosa!

- Ay Kurosaki.. No tienes remedio, anda vamos. _Algo no anda bien, una mariposa negra y la insignia de Ichigo..._

**Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto 6 allí se encontraba la chica misteriosa**...

- Buenos días señorita. Me llamo... ¡Ichigo!

- Ru... Rukia...- **el chico soltó la insignia que sujetaba en sus manos, se quedo petrificado al ver a una mujer que el creía muerta, su Rukia estaba postrada en una cama, y el no podía creer lo que veía. ¡¿Si era Rukia? Con el cabello largo, pero con la misma serenidad y elegancia que siempre emitía. El chico camino despacio hasta aquella mujer que dormitaba, se acerco a su rostro**_**...**__ ¡Es ella! ¡Es Rukia!_- Rukia...- **el chico se sentó en la cama a un lado de la chica, le tomo la mano, recargo su cabeza en el vientre de ella y comenzó a llorar... Alguien más lo veía...**

- Ah...- **Ishida saco de su bata un celular-** ¿Moshi, moshi? Orihime, si estoy bien, también esta bien, ¿Chad? ¿Contigo? Entiendo también ustedes.. Si... Ve con Urahara-san, dile que venga al hospital... Orihime será mejor que vengas.. Y no te preocupes, Si, igual, sayonara...

- ¡Doctor Kurosaki! ¿Qué sucede doctor Ishida?

- Yume-san acompáñeme por favor, le explicare todo**.- Ishida tomo del hombro a la chica y antes de salir de la habitación volteo y vio al chico totalmente abatido..** - Kurosaki... Van a venir Urahara-san, Orihime y Chad.. Me llevo la insignia y regreso pronto... Puede que no sea Kuchiki-san...

- Arigato Ishida...- **el chico levanto el rostro y se quedo viendo a la chica**- Rukia.. Soy Ichigo.. Estoy tan feliz de que estés viva, aunque estés así, yo te he extrañado durante todo este tiempo, Rukia, debes despertar, debes vivir, baka tu no eres de las que se quedan todo el tiempo durmiendo. ¿Por qué estas viva? ¿Por qué no viniste antes? Y como es que estas así, herida y aquí en Karakura.. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? No importa todo esta bien.- **Ichigo tomo un silloncito que estaba a lado de la puerta, lo acomodo a lado de la cama, se sentó en el, tomo la mano de Rukia, acomodo su cabeza en la cama y se quedo dormido..**

- Ku.. ¡¿Kuchiki-san? ¡Kurosaki-kun!- **grito una chica al ver tal escena que hizo despertar al chico-**

- ¡Orihime! ¡Urahara-san! ¡Chado!- **el chico se levanto del sillón pero no dejo de tomar la mano de su antigua colega..**

- Tiempo sin vernos Kurosaki-san.. Veo que encontraron a Ryu-san, ahora le diré a Kuchiki-san, pero antes veré a esta mariposa infernal...

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A qué te refieres con que la encontramos? ¡Y como que Ryu-san! ¡Es Rukia!

- Calma Kurosaki-kun... Tratare de curarla..

- Antes de eso tengo que ver por que la mariposa la trajo aquí..

- Será mejor que todos se acomoden en el cuarto- **todos se acomodaron e Ishida cerro la puerta y las cortinas**- Bien, ahora Urahara-san explícanos. ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? Y sobre todo.. ¿Cómo es que Kuchiki-san esta viva?

- Ah... Hace ocho años cuando Kurosaki-san recupero sus poderes y venció a Susanowo, se desplomo por el poder acumulado que tenia y bueno sabemos que Inoue-san trato de curarla pero no lo logro, sólo había una forma..

- Y recuerdo que recuperaron la daga que le fue clavada a Kuchiki y con ella rasgaron la mano de Ichigo..

- ¡¿Cuando hicieron eso? ¡¿Por qué yo no se de eso?

- Bueno no era necesario y fue un ultimo recurso, Unohana-san creyó conveniente poner un poco de tu sangre en el cuerpo de Ryu-san así tal vez se mantendría con vida, ya que la daga fue clavada por un dios y si otro dios la retiraba, tal vez funcionaria... Nosotros salimos del Sereitei luego de que sellamos los poderes de Amaterasu, regresamos a Karakura y no supimos si funciono o no la teoría de Unohana-san. Pero recibimos una mariposa infernal diciendo la muerte de Ryu-san. El que este viva...

- Te lo explicare yo Kurosaki Ichigo.- **se abrió una puerta y de allí salió un hombre muy atractivo, el capitán del sexto escuadrón de protección..**

- Byakuya...- **el chico estaba sin expresión alguna, la mujer que creía muerta, ahora la tomaba de la mano, la razón del que estuviera viva no la sabia y nada más y nada menos que el hermano de esta llegaba..-** Q.. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que encontraron a Rukia. Urahara arregla lo de la mariposa y regresaremos a la SS..

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ella no ira a ninguna parte, ella se queda! ¡Dime como es que sigue viva y yo no sabía!

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia esta viva gracias a tu sangre, pero ella no te recuerda, ella no es Rukia Kuchiki, ella es Rukia Ryu

- No, no dejaremos que Kuchiki-san salga de aquí, si Kuchiki-san no recuerda a Kurosaki-kun el deberá saberlo por si mismo, ella no saldrá de aquí..

- Inoue...

- Bueno ya escucharon a mi esposa y como yo soy el dueño del hospital, Kuchiki-san o Ryu-san no saldrá de aquí, pueden quedarse Urahara-san y Kuchiki-san pero no podrás llevártela. Ella ahora es una paciente y esta en este mundo como una humana así que no se va.

- ... Urahara Kisuke arregla lo de la mariposa y un gigai, regresare a la Soul Society. En cuanto a ti Kurosaki Ichigo vendrás conmigo.

- Bien..- **Ichigo miro a Rukia le dio un beso en la frente cosa que no agrado a Byakuya, tomo su insignia**- Ya sabes que hacer Urahara-san, Chad que nadie entre en este cuarto, Ishida te la encargo e Inoue por favor cúrala.

- Hai.

**Parte III. Y la realidad siempre alcanza a la verdad…**

**Ichigo otra vez, después de mucho tiempo de no andar como shinigami regreso para irse con Byakuya, los dos entraron en la puerta y llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki. Una vez allí Byakuya se dirigió a su despacho e Ichigo lo siguió.**

- Toma asiento.-

- Dime Byakuya ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que Rukia esta viva? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¡¿Cómo es que después de todo este tiempo ella regresa?

- Tranquilízate, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya te dije Rukia esta viva gracias a tu sangre. Después de la derrota de Susanowo tú te fuiste a tu mundo y Rukia se quedo en el suyo. Fue decisión de ella el quedarse y dejarte, después de eso enviamos una mariposa con la noticia de su muerte..

- Co.. ¿Cómo que decisión de ella? ¡¿A qué te refieres Byakuya?

- Después de usar tu sangre y ponerle un poco a Rukia, te llevaron de regreso a tu mundo. Nosotros no creímos que Rukia despertaría, no estaba del todo muerta, su reiatsu se debilito demasiado, pero tu sangre le sirvió y después de poco tiempo abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue decir tu nombre y luego pedir por mi. Cuando llegue ella me dijo..

**Flashback**

- Nii-sama...

- Rukia... No hables te estas recuperando.

- Nii-sama.. Quiero pedirte un favor.. Nii-sama.. Ichigo no debe saber que estoy viva..

- Rukia ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? El después de todo vino a salvarte, gracias a el estas con vida, una Ku..

- Ni.. Nii-sama... Pro.. Promételo... Pro.. Yo.. Ya..

- ¡Rukia!- **tomo su mano**- no hables, te esta haciendo daño.

- Nii-sama, hazlo...- **Byakuya pidió una mariposa negra, dio el mensaje y Rukia escucho las palabras que quería escuchar, y así mando la mariposa al mundo real para dar una noticia fatal, a un chico muy peculiar**.

- Arigato.. Nii.. Nii...

- ¡Rukia!- **la mano pequeña que sostenía, dejo de sentirla, de nuevo en su mente paso la imagen de su esposa, muriendo de la misma forma, el… No podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo.**

- Kuchiki-san por favor a un lado-** Unohana llego y empezó a ayudar a Rukia quien estaba inconsciente**

**Fin flashback**

- Después de que llego Unohana, y ayudo a Rukia, esta quedo inconsciente por varios meses, esos meses se convirtieron en años. Pensamos que moriría, pero aun su reiatsu se sentía, leve pero se sentía, no daba indicios de despertar o desaparecer, sólo se veía dormida.. Hasta que un día despertó.

**Flashback**

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¡Ah! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Despertaste!

- Hanataro.. ¿Qué hago en... ¿Dónde esta nii-sama?

- Ahora le llamo.

- Rukia...

- Nii-sama.. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso fui herida por un Hollow? Yo no recuerdo muy bien.. ¡Auch!

- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué tienes?

- Yo.. ¡¿Me case? Yo recuerdo.. Fue mi boda, me case con alguien y algo salió mal.. ¿Dónde esta el? ¿Qué me paso?

- Tranquila. Si te casaste, las cosas salieron mal, el murió y tu fuiste dañada por el, Kurosaki Ichigo vino a salvarte y al final aunque...

- ¿Quien es Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Cómo es que murió Susanowo?

- Rukia...- **el** **Kuchiki estaba sorprendido, su hermana había regresado después de ese largo sueño y no sabia muchas cosas pero.. ¿Cómo es que se había olvidado de ese chico que era imposible olvidar?-** Rukia dime todo lo que recuerdas.

- Bien- **tomo aire**- Estaba en casa, veía al cielo, no se porque sentía que algo faltaba, me llamaste y dijiste que me casaría. Recuerdo haberme sentido triste.. Algo.. Esperaba a alguien... Luego llego Renji, hablamos y conocí a Susanowo Ryu, platicamos y puso día a la boda, nos casamos y luego todo es borroso.. Vi algo negro, y me sentí mojada... Nii-sama. ¿Qué sucedió en mi boda?

- Rukia, Susanowo Ryu murió, el era una reencarnación del dios del viento, quería el espejo que tenemos, te casaste con el y te apuñalo. No te quería, el quería al espejo. Kurosaki Ichigo recupero sus poderes, llego a tu boda y acabo con Susanowo Ryu. Después quedaste inconsciente, la sangre de Kuro...

- Nii-sama ¿Quien es Kurosaki Ichigo? Yo no se quien es.. Por que hablas de el..

- ¿No lo recuerdas? El te salvo a hace mucho tiempo. Han estado juntos por varios años, tú le diste tus poderes de shinigami.

- Yo.. Yo...

- ¡Rukia!- **la seriedad del Kuchiki se desplomo al ver a su hermana desmayarse..**

- Kuchiki-san.. Será mejor no hablar sobre Kurosaki-kun enfrente de Kuchiki-san

- Ella.. Es Rukia Ryu.

**Fin flashback.**

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Rukia me alejo? ¡¿Por qué no quiso que estuviera a su lado? Yo.. ¡Yo he estado todo este tiempo pensando en ella! ¡Por qué cuando por fin la olvido! ¡¿Por qué cuando ya no la recuerdo regresa? ¡Todo este tiempo he estado creyendo que esta muerta!

- Kurosaki, entiendo tus sentimientos. El porque de la decisión de Rukia, sólo ella la sabe y ahora ella no recuerda tu existencia. Después de que despertó, seguimos con la vida, seguía como shinigami, a todos los de la SS se les informo que no debían hablar sobre ti para no poner en riesgo la salud de Rukia, pero pasado el tiempo ella poco a poco recordaba cosas que sólo ella entendía, miraba el cielo y me preguntaba sobre la vida humana. Me preguntaba por una bebida que yo no conocía. Poco a poco recupero sus recuerdos pero de ti aun no se acordaba.. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ... Entiendo... En ese caso me retiro- **Ichigo se paro dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero fue interrumpido por el joven Kuchiki..**

- Kurosaki Ichigo.. ¿Qué harás si ella despierta y no te reconoce? ¿Te quedaras esperando a que ella te recuerde? ¿La dejaras ir? Por que al final ella regresara a donde pertenece..

- ... Eso lo se... Aun así yo.. Aun así yo quiero saberlo. Arigato Byakuya.

**Y así el chico salió de la mansión**.. _Rukia... ¿Por qué no querías que supiera que estabas viva? ¿Por qué...? Por que me olvidaste..._

- Ichigo.. - **el chico se paro**

- Por qué no me dijiste que estaba viva... Renji

- Así que la encontraste... Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo...- **Renji veía la espalda de Ichigo sin embargo, aunque no le veía el rostro, podía sentir ese reiatsu, ese sentimiento triste que el muy bien conocía**- Veras… Aunque el Taichou nos pidió a todos los del Sereitei que no le recordáramos a Rukia sobre tu existencia.. A mi me puso en especial a vigilarla.. Rukia siguió como shinigami, pero algo en ella había cambiado.. No era la misma, no era la Rukia que yo conocí de toda mi infancia, tampoco era la Rukia melancólica que deje... Esa Rukia que cambio al conocerte ya no existía.. Trate de hacerle recordar que existías pero no lo lograba. Hasta que un día..

**Flashback**

- Renji- **la ojiazul que estaba sentada a lado de su amigo se le quedo viendo, a lo que el chico giro para verla.**

- Dime Rukia, que quieres preguntarme.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que quería preguntarte algo?- **era la Rukia que el muy bien conocía y eso lo alegro.**

- Jajaja ¡Baka! Te conozco muy bien para saber que quieres algo.. Anda ya dime

- Renji... Me da algo de pena decirlo.. Pero ahora que no esta nii-sama puedo preguntarte...- **el chico se desconcertó ante tal seriedad de la chica, ella lo veía directamente a los ojos, el se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de los años, el la seguía amando..**

- En ese caso pregunta antes que el Taichou regrese.

- Renji.. Hemos pasado por varias cosas juntos ¿Cierto?

- Sí

- Hemos estado juntos durante todo este tiempo.. Y yo me preguntaba..- **se ruborizo un poco la chica**- ¿Por qué no hemos sido algo más que amigos? ¿Por qué si hemos estado durante todo estos años juntos, aun no estamos juntos? Yo Renji.. Quiero saber que sucede..- **el chico se quedo anonadado ante tal pregunta.. En verdad Rukia le preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos.. Definitivamente no era la Rukia que conocía.**

_- __¿Pero qué le sucede? Ella.. Esta insinuando el porque no estamos juntos.. ¡¿Juntos? Pero yo aunque la ame.. No le puedo hacer esto... Porque te amo, no me perdonaría verte infeliz a mi lado_- **el chico aclaro su garganta, miro hacia el cielo**- Rukia... Nosotros estuvimos juntos en la infancia, Nos volvimos shinigamis, pero... Los Kuchiki te adoptaron y yo te deje ir... No puedo decirte más.. Pero si te diré que yo siempre he sido un lobo.. Siempre aullando a la luna.. Pero al fin solo.. Tú encontraste a tu sol, tú encontraste a tu complemento... Rukia yo luche por tí.. Pero llegue demasiado tarde.. Tus miedos, tristezas, todo lo malo, se fue de ti... El cambio tu mundo y tu el de él.. Y sé que lo recordaras, porque por eso el destino hizo que se conocieran...

- En ese caso.. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

- Eso.. Sólo tu lo sabes..

**Fin flashback.**

**El chico termino de hablar, esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo...**

- Ichigo.. Si Rukia esta ahora en tu mundo.. No la dejes ir.

- ... Sayonara.. Renji.

**Parte IV. De cómo la Luna brilló.. Y el sol se ocultó…**

_**Aunque sea tu cara,**_

_**Aunque sea tu cuerpo,**_

_**No es tu esencia,**_

_**Simplemente no eres tú…**_

**Caminaba Ichigo sin sentido.. Salió del Sereitei y regreso a su mundo.. Karakura. Se dirigió al hospital no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Rukia.**

_- __Rukia... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme solo? Y yo aun no se que hacer... Yo tengo miedo... ¿Y si no me reconoces?_

**Llego al hospital, nadie lo veía, llego al cuarto de Rukia, dudo en entrar, se veía tan hermosa dormida, ya no estaba la mariposa negra a su lado. Decidió entrar, vio que Ishida estaba sentado y a su lado estaba Orihime, el la tenia abrazada y ambos dormían, a lado de la cama de Rukia se encontraba el sillón donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de el, entro en el...**

- Rukia

- Ah... Kurosaki- **Ichigo volteo a ver a sus amigos, Inoue e Ishida se habían levantado.**

- Y bien que te dijo Byakuya-kun..- **el chico bajo la mirada, volteo a ver a Rukia mientras contestaba**

- Ella... Rukia decidió no estar conmigo, luego perdió el conocimiento... Así que en verdad ella no me conoce...

- Kurosaki-kun... Después de que te fuiste, Urahara-san arreglo la mariposa, y yo me dispuse a curar a Kuchiki-san, su alma esta descansando, dentro de poco se levantará..

- Aunque aun no sabemos como fue que llego aquí con ese gigai, y como fue que salió lastimada.. Trate de hablar con Urahara-san pero no me dijo mucho.. Dijo que tenia que averiguar primero..

- Ya veo... Gracias Inoue, Ishida.

- Ichigo.. Aun no te lo hemos dicho... Pero.. ¿Qué harás cuando despierte?

-... Antes que nada soy su doctor.. Byakuya no tarda en regresar.

- Bueno... Nos vemos luego, nos vamos a descansar, Orihime gasto energía y pues ahora con el bebe..

- ¡¿Bebe?

- Hai, Kurosaki-kun ya no te dijimos..

- Pues felicidades chicos

- Gracias, nos vemos luego, cualquier cosa nos dices

- Así lo haré..

**Los chicos salieron del cuarto de la shinigami, Ichigo se quedo contemplando a Rukia, checo sus signos vitales y parecían normales, decidió salir del cuarto y pedir el día, sabia que Ishida se había encargado de los papeles pero aun así los checaria. Hablo con la secretaria de su jefe y le dijo que ya todo estaba arreglado. Se ****dirigió a la habitación de la chica, ya era noche y estaba cansado. Acomodo a Rukia y el se acomodo a lado de ella, la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente escucho ruido, salió del cuarto y se encontró en el pasillo nada mas y nada menos que a tres personas poco comunes para el..**

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Doctor Kurosaki.. ¿Los conoce?

- Sí... Déjelos pasar Yume-san, son familiares de la paciente Ryu.. Por aquí.. Byakuya, Renji.. Urahara-san.- **Los chicos entraron a la habitación de Rukia, Byakuya se acerco a su hermana, la vio y lo que a todos les sorprendió fue al ver que le daba un beso en la frente... Rápido voltearon a otro lado, tomaron asiento, y después de un momento incomodo se decidió a hablar el joven Kurosaki..**

- ... Y bien.. Quisiera una respuesta. ¿Cuándo fue que llego Rukia a Karakura? Y ¿Cómo es que fue herida?

- Eso... Al parecer Ryu-san salió del Sereitei de su propia Sekaimon, llego a Karakura y..

- Porque no me dices ¿Cómo es que consiguió un gigai? Urahara Kisuke. Dime desde cuando sabes que esta aquí..

- ¡¿Qué?- **dijeron al unísono Renji e Ichigo...**

- Eto... Jajaja... Eto...- **se tapo con su abanico**-... Si.. Yo le di el gigai... Ella llego a mi tienda, era de noche.. Ururu la hizo pasar y cuando salí a verla no podía creer que estaba viva... Al parecer ella me reconoció. Me pidió un gigai y quería saber todo acerca de Kurosaki Ichigo.. Me dijo que Kuchiki-san no sabia que estaba aquí y que prefería mantenerlo en secreto.. Dijo que sólo alguien sabia de esto pero que no lo diría porque entonces se metería en problemas..

- Renji- **la voz del Kuchiki se hizo escuchar, y el temeroso teniente no sabia que responder..**

- ¡Taichou no es lo que usted cree! - **decía nervioso Renji.**

- Bueno seguiré contando.. Estaba muy interesada en saber de Kurosaki-san, me extraño que no supiera quien era.. Después de todo lo que sucedió y no sabia de el.. Me extraño, así que le pregunte por que quería saber de el… Ella sólo dijo "No lo se, tuve un sueño en el que el me decía su nombre no le vi la cara, pero..." Después de eso hice los preparativos para el gigai y se lo di.

- Por qué quiso un gigai si podía usar a chappy…- **decía Renji**

- Bueno porque ella no quería que Kuchiki-san se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo..

- Aun así como fue que salió lastimada...

- Eso no lo se y la mariposa la revise, ella pensaba regresar al Sereitei, porque no pudo eso sólo ella lo dirá.

**Paso el tiempo hasta que cierta mujer empezó a despertar, Ichigo que se dio cuenta de los latidos de su corazón****, se puso a su lado, la tomo de la mano, Byakuya se acomodo enfrente de la cama desconcertado ante tal actitud del chico, Urahara se quedo junto con Renji en el sillón, todos esperaban a que despertara..**

- _¿Qué hago?.. Ok soy su doctor si despierta.. Ya se_

- Kurosaki Ichigo, que pretendes tomando la mano de mi hermana...

- Checo sus signos, ya va a despertar.

**Una chica comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue la cara seria de su hermano y sentir caliente su mano, a lo que volteo a ver que era, Ichigo se puso nervioso al ver esos ojos inquisidores que hace tanto tiempo tenia ganas de ver, esos ojos que conocía muy bien.. No supo que hacer sólo sonrió**.

- Buenas tardes Ryu-san, es un gusto que haya despertado. Se encuentra en el hospital de Karakura, yo soy su doctor Kurosaki Ichigo- **el chico lo dijo muy calmado, se sentía feliz al tener la mano de la chica, tenia que actuar normal si es que ella no lo reconocía.. Sus ojos le decían esa cruda verdad que el deseaba que fuera mentira...**

- Kurosaki Ichigo...- **la chica repitió el nombre, tenia enfrente a la persona por la que había venido a este mundo a conocer, le pareció apuesto, un joven que se veía no muy mayor, de ojos amielados, cabello naranja, un cuerpo bien formado y un rostro hermoso.. Se sonrojo lo que noto Ichigo, el por su lado al ver tal sonrojo sólo pudo regalarle una sonrisa..**

- _¿Me estará recordando?.. No importa si no me reconoce, haré que lo haga..._

- Rukia ¿Estas bien?- **ante tal pregunta la shinigami dejo de ver a ese chico que la cautivo por alguna extraña razón sentía que lo conocía**..

- Si.. Nii-sama- **volteo a ver a los demás**- ¡Renji! ¡Tú! ¡Sombrerero loco! Perdón nii-sama yo..- **Ichigo noto que el corazón de Rukia empezó a agitarse, tomo el hombro de la chica, la miro y ella a el...**

- Tranquila... Señor Kuchiki será mejor que no altere a mi paciente.**- la cara de Byakuya mostró un ligero enojo, pero no lo notaron pues sabe fingir muy bien...**

- Si me disculpa Kurosaki Ichigo, queremos estar a solas con mi hermana..- **Ichigo comprendió a lo que se refería, si ella no lo conocía era lógico que no podía quedarse en la habitación a escuchar cosas sobre shinigamis, el sabia que tenia que irse..**

- Esta bien- **volteo a ver a Byakuya**- pero si escucho que su corazón se altera no los dejare estar solos-** volteo a ver a Rukia y sin pensarlo sólo actuó**- No te preocupes, si algo sucede... Vendré a rescatarte- **le sonrió dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación..**

- Rukia.. ¿Qué sucedió?- **la chica tardo en contestar, las palabras de aquel joven, la hacían dudar..**

- Ichigo...-** siguió con la mirada al muchacho hasta que salio de la habitación**- Nii-sama.. Vine por que quería conocer a ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ya me explicaras cuando regresemos a casa.

- Nii-sama.. Yo soñé con el.. No le vi la cara pero escuche su nombre.. Y decidí venir a este lugar.. Investigue como llegar y eso fue lo que sucedió- **decía una seria Rukia**- No te dije porque no quería preocuparte, pero veo que no lo logré...

- Etto.. Ryu-san.. ¿Cómo fue que no regresaste a la SS?

- Bueno sombrerero loco.. Use tu gigai y me dirigía hacia aquel lugar donde sentí el reiatsu de aquel chico… Pero un hollow me ataco y no pude salir del gigai, use kidoh y acabe con el. Pero me sentí muy débil, decidí usar mi puerta para regresar a casa pero me quede sin fuerza... Alguien me vio y sólo recuerdo que amanecí aquí..

- Entiendo, en ese caso me retiro. Los estaré esperando en mi tienda. El sombrerero salió dejando a los tres shinigamis.

- Rukia nos vamos hoy mismo.

- Hai nii-sama

**Mientras que en la sala de doctores del hospital..**

_Así que no me reconoció.. Y ahora que has vuelto.. ¿Te dejare ir? Será mejor que regrese... Supongo que Byakuya se la llevara.. Así debe ser.. Regresare a la habitación. Urahara ya se fue, Renji platica con Rukia y Byakuya los escucha.. Me pregunto de que hablan, por que ríen.. ¿Celos? Vamos Kurosaki no seas tonto.. Rukia los conoce… Se ve feliz.. Rukia.. ¡Vamos Ichigo! Así debe ser._

**Entro a la habitación y se quedo cerca de la puerta**

- Bien, como sigue Ru.. Ryu-san

- Bien, gracias doctor Kurosaki

_- Aun no sabe quien soy.._

- Kurosaki Ichigo Ya nos vamos- **Byakuya mostró esa mirada fría y determinada que el joven Kurosaki entendía. Así que decidió dejar de fingir..**

- ¡Taichou!

- Esta bien Renji.. Si Byakuya, ella esta bien, Inoue la curo ayer.. Puedes llevártela, si hay algún problema Unohana-san se hará cargo...

- ¡¿Qué? Co.. ¿Cómo es que sabes de la Taichou Unohana? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi nii-sama con tanta familiaridad?-** la chica gritaba pero le desconcertó lo ultimo que dijo..**

- Tienes diez minutos Kurosaki Ichigo, si no recuerda, ella regresa.

- ... Entiendo Byakuya

- Vamonos Renji

- Hai Taichou-** los** **dos caminaron pero Renji al pasar cerca del chico**- Ichigo.. No desperdicies el tiempo.

**Así la habitación quedo para los dos chicos. Rukia estaba desconcertada tenia tantas preguntas.**

**Parte V. Recordando el pasado.. El adiós de mi amor..**

_**Si mis recuerdos son una tormenta,**_

_**Y tus memorias son como las olas,**_

_**Creciendo con la luna,**_

_**Y rompiéndose en las rocas…**_

_**Entonces los rayos del sol quebrantarán el cielo,**_

_**Desaparecerán**__** las nubes,**_

_**Pero yo me iré con ellas…**_

- Bueno Rukia..- **se fue acercando a la cama**- muchos años han pasado, veo que tienes muchas cosas que preguntar, y tenemos poco tiempo así que hazlas.-** el chico se sentó en la cama de la chica.**

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de mi hermano? ¿Nos conoces?

- Si.. Hace muchos años nos conocimos... Un hollow ataco a mi familia o eso fue lo que me hizo pensar, tu viniste a acabar con el, pero como siempre trate de solucionar las cosas.. Tu te sacrificaste por mi, como estabas tan herida me diste tus poderes de shinigami.. Se que eso amerita una sanción y la obtuviste, Byakuya y Renji vinieron por ti, yo trate de protegerte pero perdí.. Urahara-san me entrenó para recobrar mis poderes de shinigami, fui a la SS y te rescate.. Después vinieron los arrancars, vencí a Aizen y perdí mis poderes... Los recupere cuando supe que te ibas a casar y ese tipo te quería matar.. De nuevo.. Llegue tarde- **bajo la mirada**- De nada sirvió..

- Parece que me conoces..- **la voz de Rukia se notaba algo nerviosa, Ichigo alzo la cabeza**

- ¡Claro que te conozco enana! Pasamos por muchas cos...

- ¡¿Enana? ¡Enana! ¡He vivido mas tiempo que tu BAKA! _¿Cómo fue que perdí la compostura tan rápido? Porque siento que ya lo dije._.-**los gestos de Rukia Ichigo los conocía muy bien, le alegro ver que su antigua colega mostraba de nuevo ese semblante.**

- Jajjajaja...- **el chico sonreía pero por poco tiempo**- ¿Recuerdas algo? Rukia..

- No... Lo lamento pero yo no te recuerdo.

- Entiendo..- **sus ojos se entristecieron, Rukia los vio y por muy extraño que le pareciera.. Ella se sentía igual que aquel muchacho.**.- en ese caso.. Es lo mejor.. Rukia..

- Si, dime.

- Quisiera despedirme- **se sorprendió la chica.**

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Si... Entiendo que tu no me recuerdes, pero yo de ti me acuerdo.. Así que quisiera despedirme de ti, de una vez por todas.. Así podré seguir con mi vida, entiendo que no eres la Rukia que yo conocí, es su cuerpo pero no es ella..

- Esta bien...

- Rukia- **Ichigo tomo la mano de la chica y la vio a los ojos**- Gracias por todo, gracias por dejarme ser parte de ti, gracias por ser mi compañera durante un tiempo, esto ya te lo había dicho.. Pero fue en un sueño... Te lo volveré a decir, porque sólo así yo podré estar bien... Cuando llegaste a mi vida la cambiaste, te salve porque me hacías falta. Deje que te quedaras porque sabía que si te ibas conmigo no me lo perdonarías. Cuando regresaste me sentí tan feliz, mi vida tenia sentido y cuando ese Grimjow te lastimo entendí que eras importante para mi. Cuando tuviste la brillante idea de separarnos e ir cada quien por su lado... Yo no quería separarme de ti, tenia miedo de volver a separarme, sabia que si te perdía... Cuando deje de sentirte y Ulquiorra me dijo que estabas muerta no lo creía. Cuando te volví a ver sólo quería quedarme contigo. Cuando te salve de Yammy no quería dejarte pero tenia que hacerlo sólo así derrotaría a Aizen y nos quedaríamos juntos como siempre... Pero.. Perdí mis poderes y en nuestra despedida comprendí lo importante que eras para mi, que mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estabas en ella. Yo me di cuenta que el lazo que nos une... Yo.. Rukia te amo, te amare toda la vida, porque aunque tu no seas capaz de recordarme... Yo te amare por siempre- **el chico se inclino, estaban muy juntos, podían sentir el aliento del otro, podían verse, Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, la maquina no le ayudo a ocultar ese detalle, Ichigo sonrió y le beso en la frente.**- Adiós Rukia- **el chico se paro de la cama, camino hacia la salida pero..**

- Arigato Ichigo- **el chico se paro.. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.. Recordo el momento en el que por primera vez ella se las dijo.**

- Baka.. Eso debería decir yo.. Arigato Rukia, porque gracias a ti la lluvia en mi corazón paró-** se volteo el chico, le sonrió y salió de ese cuarto**.

- I... Ichigo.. _¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué? Por qué siento como si debo estar con el… Estoy hecha un lío.._

- Rukia vamonos.

- Hai..

**Parte VI. Recuerdos y Memorias.**

_**Los recuerdos y las memorias siempre regresan,**_

_**Por más que los queramos desaparecer,**_

_**Regresan..**_

_**Porque hay cosas que no se deben olvidar,**_

_**Hay personas que no se deben olvidar..**_

**Los shinigamis salieron del hospital, se dirigieron con Urahara, dieron los gigais prestados y se retiraron a la S****oul Society. El transcurso del camino fue distinto, esta vez pasaron por un lugar especial... El Soukyouku... Los tres shinigamis iban caminando en silencio, pero nuestra pequeña shinigami se quedo parada viendo aquel lugar...**

_- __I.. Ichigo...-_ **la chica se llevo una mano a la cabeza... Le dolía... Cerró los ojos y vio algunas imágenes...  
><strong>- ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa que no te salve? Estas empezando a darme dolor de cabeza... Es la segunda vez que vengo a rescatarte... Rukia  
>- Nosotros somos nakamas ¿No, Ichigo?<br>- Eso no es propio de ti, Ichigo.. ¡Te lo dije! No te preocupes por mi.. No vine a que me protegieras.  
>- Esta es nuestra despedida Ichigo..<br>- Adiós Rukia.. Gracias  
><strong>La chica comenzó a recobrar la memoria, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos borrados se hacían presente... Llevo su mano al corazón.<br>**- Yo te amare por siempre...  
><em>- Ichigo.. ¡Ichigo!<em> ¡Ichigo!  
>- ¡Rukia! ¡¿Estas bien?- <strong>volteo a ver a Rukia su compañero..<strong>  
>- Renji, debo... Debo<strong>- el Kuchiki se quedo parado.<strong>  
>- Rukia, no aceptare una relación pasajera.<br>- Nii-sama...- **Rukia se dio la vuelta, corrió con todo lo que podía**...  
>- Taichou..<br>- Renji debemos apresurarnos al escuadrón.  
>- Taichou.. ¿Usted sabia de todo esto?<br>- Si no hacia algo.. Hisana nunca me lo perdonaría.  
><strong>Mientras que en el mundo humano, un chico solitario y cabizbajo salió de aquel hospital tras ver que el amor de su vida, no lo reconocía.. Ichigo dejo de preguntarse todo lo que quería saber, al final ella no lo recordaba ¿Qué sentido tenia recordar aquello que no debe ser recordado? Llego a un lugar el cual le traía muchos recuerdos desagradables, aquel lago donde murió su madre.. Se quedo viendo el lago, se sentó en aquel pasto, y se dejo llevar por todas las emociones que había pasado, que se olvido de lo tarde que era..<br>**- Me pregunto Rukia...

_**Si mi adiós es definitivo  
>¿Harás algo para evitarlo?<strong>_

- ¿Me recordaras algún día? Bueno ya me despedí de ti así que debo seguir con mi vida- **el chico se paro, se quedo viendo al lago, el tiempo paso tan rápido, empezó a obscurecer, la luna apareció y con ella la noche cayo...  
><strong>- Baka...

**POV R****ukia.**  
>- <em>¡Como puedes decir esas cosas idiota! ¡Demonios, por algo hice lo que hice! ¡Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa! Abrí la puerta que me conduciría con Urahara, ese sombrerero loco, se que me ayudara, me debe una. Pero mi mente no deja de pensar en ti.. Ichigo me pregunto...<br>_

_**Si mi adiós es definitivo  
><strong>__**¿Harás algo para evitarlo?  
><strong>_

_- ¡Por fin llego!_  
>- Urahara<br>- ¡¿Ryu-san? Pensé que se había ido..  
>- Necesito que me des el gigai que te pedí.<br>- Pero Ryu-san.. ¿Para que lo quiere?- **se tapo la boca con ese estúpido abanico.**

- Eso es algo que no te importa. _Supongo que no se ha dado cuenta de mi falta de paciencia y de mi recuperación de memoria_.- y no es Ryu-san es Kuchiki-san  
>- Así que recupero su memoria- <strong>cerro su abanico<strong>- ¡Tessai! Trae el gigai de la señorita Kuchiki regreso más rápido de lo esperado.  
>- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?<br>- ¡Oh! Kuchiki-san, vera supuse que recobraría la memoria, así que me dispuse a tener listo su gigai, para que cuando usted regresara ya estuviera - **volvió a usar su abanico y puso esa voz algo melosa e insinuadora-** El destino es un juego peligroso señorita Kuchiki, me da gusto que ustedes lo hayan jugado a su manera... Aquí esta su gigai, me tome la libertad de arreglarlo..  
>- Bien..<br>_Despues de salir de esa tienda con tanta determinación, ese Urahara.. ¡No pudo ponerme otro tipo de ropa! Pero eso es lo de menos. ¡¿Dónde estará ese idiota? Ya es muy tarde, empieza a obscurecer.. Será mejor percibir su reiatsu... Así que allí estas... Ese baka es fácil de encontrar... No se porque deje de correr... Venia hasta aquí con tanta determinación... Ahora no se porque mis piernas flaquean... Y así fue como llegue hasta aquí...  
>Me quede parada, mi corazón latía muy rápido, sólo lo veía de espaldas.. Creció, no mucho pero creció.. Sigue teniendo ese cabello tan rebelde, se ve un poco más fornido... Ahora que lo pienso, yo no he cambiado mucho, mi cabello creció pero sigo siendo la misma, sigo siendo la misma shinigami que conoció años atrás... Bueno Rukia no te vas a quedar todo el rato admirando su espalda y su altura... <em>

**FIN POV Rukia.**

- Baka... Hiciste una promesa, prometiste seguir tu vida, casarte, tener una familia, hijos... Y ninguna de estas las has conseguido.. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- **aquellas palabras resonaron en el corazón del chico, su corazón latía muy rápido, lentamente se volteo y cuando giro por completo vio a una mujer de cabello negro largo, de piel muy blanca y ojos azul obscuro, casi lilas. Llevaba un vestido azul como sus ojos, algo escotado y corto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Ichigo al verla no sabia que hacer... Sus ojos mostraban confusión, la había visto esta mañana, había estado con ella, se había despedido de ella, tal vez no de Rukia en si pero si la había visto en cuerpo no en alma...  
><strong>- Ru... ¿Rukia?..

- Hola Ichigo.. Tiempo sin vernos**- la chica le sonrió, al ver aquellos ojos entendió lo que esa mirada le quería decir**- Ya se que quieres saber... Te lo diré. Después de que Susa me apuñalo, la daga me hizo mucho daño, me quito gran parte de mi reiatsu hasta agotarlo y no sólo eso, estuve a punto de morir, fue por esa razón que nos vimos en aquel sueño.. Yo durante ese sueño me sentí confundida... Tome una decisión.. Cuando desperté le pedí a nii-sama que me diera por muerta.. La razón tal vez egoísta de mi parte.. Pero fue decisión mía el que siguieras tu vida sin mí... Eras muy joven y yo soy una mujer, que no es de tu edad... Quería que crecieras que hicieras tu vida sin mí, pensé que lo lograrías. Estaba tan débil... Decidí dejar de existir para ti, y que tu dejaras de existir para mi... Por eso te olvide, no quería saber de ti.. ¡No quería recordarte! ¡Porque tu recuerdo es más doloroso que una despedida! ¡Saber que existes y que no podemos estar juntos! Es peor que la muerte misma...

- Rukia.. - **el chico trato de acercarse pero la chica alzo la mano dándole la indicación de que no se acercara**.

- Yo no podía quedarme en este mundo contigo.. ¡Yo estoy muerta Ichigo! ¡Soy una shinigami! ¡Ni siquiera los humanos pueden verme! ¡Podría usar un gigai para estar contigo y ni aun así! Ya sabes que es lo que pasaría.. ¡Yo aunque te ame! ¡Aunque te ame no podríamos estar juntos! ¡¿Por qué no me olvidaste Ichigo? ¡¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo que yo? Porq.. - **el chico corrió hacia ella, la abrazo.**

- ¡Rukia! ¡Eres tú! ¡Enana tonta! ¡¿Qué estas muerta? ¡¿Qué no podemos estar juntos? ¡¿Quién lo dice? Yo no podría olvidarte aunque quisiera.. Te lo dije y te lo volvería a decir. Cómo poder vivir sin ti, si tu eres mi mundo.. Te amo Rukia- **la chica levanto la mirada sus ojos se quedaron en los del chico, unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**

- Que cursi te has vuelto Kurosaki Ichigo.

- No mas que tu Kuchiki Rukia-** el chico no lo pensó dos veces, se encorvo, tomo con sus manos la cara fina de la chica, con sus dedos seco sus lágrimas**- Una vida humana no vale la pena si no tengo a mi lado a la persona que hace que valga la pena vivirla... Moriría por estar contigo toda la eternidad, Rukia- **sus labios se acercaron hasta rozarse, poco a poco ese beso diminuto, se volvió uno apasionado.. Con ese beso se transmitió todo, con ese beso se volvieron uno solo, sus corazones latían al unísono.. Tal vez no podían estar juntos, pero eso no importaba, vencerían lo que fuera con estar juntos..**

_**Porque el amor verdadero,**_

_**El amor filial,**_

_**No es sólo de un momento,**_

_**No es sólo de una vida.**_

_**El amor verdadero es para toda la eternidad,**_

_**Y la muerte se vuelve cómplice,**_

_**Ante tal amor incondicional...**_

**Los chicos se separaron.. Ichigo y Rukia se vieron y comenzaron a reír..**

- Hay algo que aun no se Rukia.. ¿Cómo le diremos a Byakuya?- **tomo la mano de Rukia y comenzaron a caminar..**

- Sobre eso Ichigo... Nii-sama dijo "No quiero una relación pasajera."

- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Byakuya dijo eso?**- la cara de Ichigo mostraba sorpresa.**

- Si, eso dijo... ¿Oye Ichigo y a donde vamos?

- ... Primero con Urahara-san, Luego con Byakuya... Por cierto Rukia.. Te ves hermosa.**- La chica sólo sonrió y así los dos siguieron caminando bajo la luz de la luna.. **

_**Si el destino es como una ruleta que no tiene fin..**_

_**Entonces las almas gemelas se encontraran de nuevo en esa ruleta que llamamos vida..**_

_**Y en ese juego llamado destino...**_

**FIN**

**Unbreakable bond****.**

**ループ 壊れない**

_**María Olguín.**_

**BLEACH y sus personajes son de KUBO TITE.**

**Unbreakable bond. ****ループ 壊れない ****es de María Olguín.**

Nota:

Si alguna vez en su vida, conocen a alguien que valga la pena, no desaprovechen la oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos, no tengan miedo. Puesto que el miedo es el peor obstáculo de una persona.

Espero y les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
